ReViVed
by XxHot92xX
Summary: A light sparks up in Terra's canyon. Is she alive? Can she start over with the Titans and live happily? Or, is Terra's fate sealed? (Chap 13 up)
1. So It Begins

Hey gang! I'm back! Just a few things I want to tell you... I have never seen Exorcist. I'm just making up what I say about it so no flames on that. I know the first chapter is a little crappy and short but believe me, it gets better...and longer nn

Disclaimer: I do not own TT. If I did, Raven and BB would be a couple, and BB would not have left Terra at the carnival . With that said...I bring to you:

_ReViVeD _

It was a late October night. The stars shone bright over the brilliant city, blending in with the low glow of the man-made lights.

Across the bay, the Titans Tower was lit up brightly also. It's yellow reflecting off the calm ocean waves.

A couple miles away, was an abandoned canyon that was burnt out from the lava flow that erupted one night. But, it didn't reach the houses that were only a couple of miles away. All because of a sacrifice. A sacrifice of a heroine.

There the statue stood. The moon bouncing off it, etching off the face features of a girl.

It had been a year ago. Just a year. But, the day was still fresh in the minds of our heros and heroines. They all regreted what happened and took it in their own way.

A green-skinned teen would dream of her every night and every night, prayed that she'd come home.

She stood there in that canyon with arms stretched out. Eyes closed. They have been closed for too long.

Everyone now thought that she was dead; not breathing. Even our green resident had lost hope. It was impossible for them to bring her back into the arms of comforting friends that loved her.

Now, standing alone, she was. She had been alone for too long. They had lost hope but she did not. She was alive. She WAS breathing.

A yellow spark lit up that forsaken canyon. Another came, and another. Bright, yellow sparks lit up Terra's prison of stone. Then, a girl of 15 fell to the ground. She heavily breathed in the October Night air. She weakly crawled to the waters' edge.

Blue eyes stared back at her.

'I'm...alive...'

A/N: As I said, longer and better coming up! And, of course, humor!! Please review :)


	2. New Looks, New Fears

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my impression of Exorcist and Terra's new look.

_ReViVed_

Chapter 2: _New Looks, New Fears_

Terra picked up her feeble hand and touched her pale skin. Not being in the sun had made her look so different. Her eyes were their normal blue but, everything else had changed.

Her hair that was once a beautiful honey blonde was now black as a raven's wing. Her face, was as pale as a purple-haired Titans', giving her the appearance of a teenage Goth.

She closed her eyes as a silent tear ran across her cheek. No one would recognize her. Her memory of the Titans and Beast Boy filled up her vision. She missed them so much.

Terra opened her azure eyes in determination. She needed to go to them now. They had to see her. They just had to recognize her!

Terra focused her energy on a nearby boulder. She used the last of her power to lift it up and sail across the bay to Titans Tower.

------

The usual quarrels of the night echoed off the Towers' steel walls. Five teenagers were yelling over each other to decide what movie to watch.

"Cellular!"

"Without A Paddle!"

"Exorcist..."

"Resident Evil!"

"I would like to make the suggestion to view "Paper: World's Tool"."

Robin broke out of the argument and bellowed out loudly, "We are going to watch Cellular if you guys like it or not because _I'm_ the team leader!"

Everyone in the room was silent from the slight outburst until Cyborg put his hands on his hips and said, "You can't use that for watching Cellular **_and_** for the last blueberry muffin!"

Robin's leader appearance drained quickly at the thought of defeat.

BB cut in, "So, we then watch Without A Paddle."

This ignited the flame once more and it was war between the genres of movies.

Raven stood up with a DVD case and sighed, "This is so pointless."

She walked over to the TV, the others oblivious that she was there, and slipped in the DVD.

Everyone stopped bickering as the music of Exorcist began to play and sat down, beside a triumphant heroine, that had the slightest smirk etched on her face.

-----

A rock could be seen floating across Jump City in an unbalanced manner. Terra was struggling to keep the rock afloat and also, to keep her memories from fading.

'I need to keep thinking of them. I can't lose this!'

She thought of all her times with them individually.

How her and Starfire cooked together and how she had to put out fires countless of times, Cy and her swapping CDs and sharing music info, Raven and her bringing up their reading interests, and how Robin and herself used to train and play video games.

But out of all of the Titans, Beast Boy was the most fun to hang out with. They shared long walks with amusing conversations, taking joyrides on boulders, trying to out match each others' powers, going to the carnival, or even just having him curl up in dog form on her bare toes while watching a movie was so enjoyable.

Terra sighed. How long has it been? How long did she stay in her stone prison?

The questions would have to wait. She had to make it across Jump City.

Terra pushed herself further through the city's downtown.

Then, it started to thunder and lightening.

------

The only thing worse than watching a mad scary movie at night is watching a mad scary movie at night in a huge thunderstorm.

Lightening flashed across the teen's horrified faces as the movie was reaching it's climax.

"This is certainly an unpleasant movie!" Starfire screamed over the girls' petrified screams on screen.

"No..._really_?" BB said clutching either side of the couch in balled fists, his knuckles turning white.

"C'mon guys, there's nothing to be afraid of. It's not even that scar-AH -AHHHH!!!" Robin screamed as the lights turned out and back on revealing a gruesome face on the screen and Robin in the arms of Cyborg...

"Someone's touchy today.." Cy smirked.

A vein popped out of Robin's head, "Yea and so is he..." He pointed to the screen where the 'thing' was trying to grab a young teenager. Cy turned his face that was full of laughter to the screen and saw the shadow of the 'thing' and his face filled with fright as he screamed.

Raven, during all of this, was sitting comfortably on the couch between BB and Star, absorbing the movie with ease.

Lightening flashed again and thunder boomed. The lights then went out for good.

BB let out a frightened squeak as he turned into a cat and scrambled into Raven's lap.

Raven rolled her eyes and was about to tell him to beat it when someone's desist face showed up on screen and she clutched BB tight in her arms.

-----

' This is so much harder than I thought!'

It was one thing to use your powers in a weakened state but in a thunderstorm, not a good thing.

Rain poured down from the sky in sheets. Terra was soaked to the bone, hair plastered to her face. The glow in her hands steadily becoming duller.

Thunder boomed and lightening danced across the sky.

'Could this get any worse!?'

Terra soon would find out that it would get worse.

Much worse.

-----

A/N: Dun Dun DUN! Again please read and review .


	3. Slipping Away

"Mail call, XxHot92xX, bunk 7.."

Yippee! -Grabs reviews and looks through them-

**Archer of the Titan-** Thank you! I will update my chapters as soon as I can! I might tell you how her hair turned black...or I'll keep it to myself. Hehe. Cliffhangers..ya gotta love em' :)

**Zodokai-** I'm glad you're enjoying it! I wanted to throw in some spice with Terra's changes. I _might_ explain them. I _will_ explain how she got out of her 'rocky prison' later, though. I was never a terrific speller. Houw cann yu noetis? Lol. Can you tell me what words I spelled wrong? I'll try to keep my eyes open for mistakes. ;) I will update, don't you worry!

**TTnHP lover-** -gasp- you dis-continued it!? It couldn't have been_ that_ bad! Thank you for your suggestion. I have trouble making up my mind with tenses. I keep switching that I don't even know it! I will, again, keep my eyes open for mistakes O.O If you see any more mistakes like that, please correct me. : )

**Anavrin-** Thank you. I know! She **_has _**to make it! Will she? Will she?! Tell me!!! Ha, ha. I told you there would be humor!

Thank you for all of the reviews guys!

Man am I spoiling you. 2 new chappies in one day.. -whistles- i really must like ya! lol

Now, On with the show!

_ReViVed_

Chapter 3: _Slipping Away_

"The lights are out, the _electric_ is out and the movie is still playing...what is wrong with this picture?"

"I bet it's just that the power is out around us but not out in the TV's wires, Cy."

"That didn't even make any sense!"

The teen's were still placed on the couch in fright and shock, everyone's eyes glued to the screen.

The movie flashed one frightening scene to the other.

"One more flash and I'm gonna have a heart attack!"

"But Robin, how can these flashes attack your heart?"

Everyone sweat dropped at Star's naivety.

In Raven's tight grasp, BB squirmed to get out. Raven finally released him.

"My God Rae! At least give me _some_ air!"

"Well it was either you or her, but fine. She'll die instead." A hand grasped tightly around the young girls' neck. Her eyes began to get duller and duller.

BB and the rest audibly gulped.

Without her 'security blanket', Raven grasped her wrist, releasing her shock as the girl's eyes rolled back as she stopped struggling.

-----

With rain pouring down in Jump City, Terra could no longer see 3 feet in front of herself.

The tables had turned on her once again as she struggled to find her way out of the storm.

At last, when the storm started to disappear in front of her it reared forward, bring a powerful strike of lightening.

Terra gasped at the sight. Suddenly, she felt herself losing grip of the stone. Panicking, she threw her last strength into the task, but all of this wouldn't protect her in a few moments.

Lightening protruded out of the sky, searching for metal. It's 'eyes' landed on Terra's suit From her previous deeds. It aimed and struck her with it's great power.

Terra screamed as she felt her body spasm and thrash in the sky. Everything was getting dark. Her vision, and her memories, were fading from sight.

She gave up and let the lightening thrash her as she lost consciousness, falling in a pit of blackness, unaware that she was falling from 50 feet in the air, aiming towards the raging traffic below.

-----

"I...will never...sleep...again."

The movie had ended 5 minutes ago, but the teens were still frozen in their spots, trying to indicate what had just happened.

"Told you we should have watched 'Cellular'."

"Robin, I do not think I can preform sleep either now that I have witnessed such a frightening scene." "I don't think any of us can Star."

They sat there in silence for awhile. Cyborg froze in his spot and darted his eyes left and right, "You don't think THAT could really happen, right?"

Robin laughed weakly, "Heh, no cause it was just a movie."

BB shot up, "But some movies are based on TRUE STORIES!"

"Oh, my." Star clutched Robin's arm for safety.

"It's okay Star. If it was a true story, Beast Boy, wouldn't they have put it on the movie case?"

Again, silence. "Oh. Heh, heh, yea..." BB said, scratching his head, elbow in the air, in the classic anime pose.

Silence...

"So," Cy tapped his fingers together (A/N: reference, Winner Takes All), "Anyone up for 'Wrong Turn'?"

"Hell, yea!"

"Let's go!"

"What turn was wrong?"

-----

A/N: A little short but I wanted to leave you off on somewhat of a cliffy. Hehe .

So, will Terra be saved? Shall she live? Will she get to the Titans? Will the Titans EVER get to sleep? Will I ever stop pestering you with these questions? Please review and you shall find out!

Peace. ;)


	4. The Alouetté

Hello peeps! I got some great ideas so watch out!

**Drewfus-** I can't tell you if she lives or not but you'll find out very soon. Goth Terra? No. She isn't Goth. I just gave you an impression or example on how she may look.

**ArissaMay**- Thanks! And, as I said before, I'll update as soon as i can. So please! Don't hurt me!

ReViVed

Chapter 4:

The smell of bacon and eggs filled up the Titans kitchen. Cyborg was whistling happily, making scrambled eggs, and flipping pancakes.

There wasn't always peace like this in the early morning. BB and him would usually fight over what to make. Not this morning though.

Cy smiled. After their little horror film experience, no one could sleep. Everyone except Raven and himself. Raven was used to horror films because that's all she would ever see. Cy could just unplug himself and 'BAM' out like a light.

"Mmm..Something sure smells good!" Cy turned around smiling with a haughty expression on his face.

"That's right Robbie. When BB ain't awake, I can cook up this dee-licious breakfast!"

Robin smirked, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you set up that whole horror flick fiasco to just get BB to sleep late."

"This time you're wrong Rob," Cy turned to flip a pancake, "I would have NEVER pick out 'Exorcist' to see. Nooo way. I'm now gonna have nightmares all week, unplugged or not!"

Robin chuckled as he opened the fridge to get out some OJ.

"Good morning to all!"

"Starfi-OW!" Robin lifted his head to see Starfire but, he was still in the fridge so he slammed it on the fridge's ceiling.

Cy laughed out loud as Starfire ran over to Robin to comfort his wounds.

----

"I see Robin has taken the opportunity to embarrass himself in front of Star early today."

Starfire had an ice pack on Robin's sore head, "Good Morning, Raven. Do you wish to partake in eating these '_pan cakes'_?"

"Sure." Raven went to the stove and put a pot of water on it to boil for her tea.

"I must fetch the first aid for I see a cut on your scalp. I shall return shortly."

When Starfire left the room, Robin put a hand to his forehead and leaned back on the booth closing his eyes, "Oh God..."

"Hey man, look at it this way," Cy came over with a plate of hot pancakes and set them down in front of Robin, "At least you got out the Orange Juice! Ha Ha!" Cy walked away laughing as Robin scowled.

-----

Beautiful emerald eyes opened up to meet the morning sun. He stretched in his bed, arms over his head and sighed. It was such a beautiful day! (A/N: DON'T mean it to sound gay! Lol)

He got up and opened the window to be greeted by the crisp morning air, the birds chirping their songs. A cold wind pushed back Beast Boy's tousled-bed hair.

He closed the window and went into the bathroom.

After his cleansing ritual, he stood there in front of the mirror with a tub of styling gel.

"My friend, you are looking fine!" He took a glob of it and massaged it into his hair, the minted smell filling the air.

He lifted each piece of hair on top of his head and formed it into little spikes. When he finished, he turned around once, clicked his tongue in a foxy way and turned out the light.

BB hummed his own little tune as he walked into his room with his towel around his shoulders.

As BB looked onto the date on his calendar, his happy aura diminished quickly, "No..."

----

A girl of fifteen wrung her hands nervously. It was almost time for her to go on! How could she possibly do this now? She just learned the song!

But rent was rent. She took a deep breath as she heard the clapping of the audience, signaling that a performers' act was over.

"I would like to present to you our next performer 'Anonymous'!"

The teen got up from the crate backstage and exhaled her long awaiting breath. This was it. It was her time to shine...

----

The morning chatter and sunshine was all in a blur as BB past his friends to take his seat next to Cy. He put his hands on his head as he leaned down with his elbows on the table. His eyes distant, signaling deep thought. 'No...not today..no...it can't be...' The words kept echoing in his head.

"Hey BB guess– Uh, BB? BB..? BB!"

Beast Boy's head shot up in surprise, "Whoa! What!?"

Cy eyed him worriedly, "You ok man? You look like you got hit by a truck."

BB snorted, "Thanks."

"Beast Boy, what troubles you?"

BB put his head down again and said softly, "Today. It's..the day Terra..."

Everyone caught on. It was then that the morning sunshine looked grey and weary, and the whole world slowed.

Robin spoke in a whisper, "It's been a year? Already?"

Raven nodded, showing no reaction nor emotion. Cy mouthed the word 'Wow'.

BB stood up, "I think I'm gonna head out."

He walked through the gray, steel door that he noted for the first time, really, looked grey.

----

People on the street were smiling and talking happily. Children skipped along the sidewalk, and dogs ran playfully in the park. Beast Boy frowned, didn't they know what today was?

Beast Boy continued down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets, not really going anywhere, just thinking.

It was incomplete. Everything about him and Terra was incomplete; never finished. So many things were still up in the air. So many questions unanswered and so many words unsaid.

He mentally kicked himself, ' If you never left her at the carnival, none of this would have happened you moron! She'd be here, smiling at one of your jokes. She'd be here.'

'I had the chance to say it. I had it.' And, at the end, everything went fast. The tears, the lava, the sacrifice, and then stone. Nothing was clear, not even now. How could it be? No one was expecting it. No one could see it, or stop it.

'It's never to late.' Well, now it was. Too late for everything. Everything was lost and would never be found.

Beast Boy stopped his walking and looked to where he had landed. He was right in front of Alouetté. It seemed to be a small café. BB could see little round tables with candles, a bar booth, and a stage. It looked relatively dark inside, the candles were really the only source of light. It didn't matter though. BB pushed open the door to be greeted by the smell of coffee and tea leaves.

He looked around to find a table for two in the front of the stage, behind another table. BB sat down in the chair and faced it toward the stage. Right when he sat down a voice that sounded like running water said, "May I take your order?" Without thinking, BB said, "Green tea please."

It was Terra's favorite. She always used to get it when they went to 'The Skit-Skat' downtown.

The waitress nodded and went off to the kitchen.

Beast Boy turned his attention to the stage. When he had entered, the people in there were clapping, announcing that someone was about to preform.

The light on stage flickered and dimmed. He could make out a small-framed figure sitting on a stool, legs crossed. He knew it had to be a teenager because no one under 13 was allowed in.

The silhouette raised a hand, and music began to play. It was sad and mournful, just like BB's heart. He leaned into it and heard the depressed notes flow. His sensitive ears heard the silhouette sigh and then take a breath before a beautiful voice came pouring out:

I scream into the night.

"Help! Can anyone hear me?"

All alone in the world tonight.

Am I cursed with this so-called life?

Or is there something more?

I don't know

No one seems to hear my cries

Into the night.

Please

Oh Please

Someone reach out and save me!

Before I am nothing at all!

Please reach out

Into my empty core

So I won't be alone

Anymore...

I need the warm touch to heat up my chilled bones

I need the comfort for my aching moans

I need the shoulder to cry on

I need someone to be here!

Can anyone hear me?

Can anyone see me?

Am I alone tonight again?

Or will someone reach out their hand

And say

"Come with me

I'll lead you away

From the pain

From the dark."

Please someone reach out to me

To my empty core

So I won't be alone

Anymore...

The performer held her note, stretching out the feeling. The music then ended and the clapping began. The lights turned on once more. Beast Boy froze, tea in hands.

She was about 15, with dark, ebony hair. Her skin was pale and she looked pretty weak. But that didn't catch BB's attention. It was her eyes. He looked into them, trying to figure out where he saw them before. When the girl looked his way, he knew. He knew those blue eyes! BB trembled as he whispered,

"Terra.."

----

"I'm telling you Cy, you cheated! No one can get that score! It's obsolete!"

"Man, your just jealous."

"I am not jealous!"

"Yea and Raven runs around wearing pink tutus."

"Please, stop the yelling and the accusing."

"Fine!"

"Fine."

Yes, it was a typical afternoon at Titans Tower. Raven was in the corner by the window reading her latest book, 'In A Shadow's Hands', Starfire was breaking up a fight between the boys, Robin was fuming, and Cyborg was smiling triumphantly.

Suddenly, BB burst through the door.

"I-I saw her! I saw her! She's here! Right here in Jump City! Oh my God it really was her!"

"Whoa, whoa Beast Boy calm down. Who are you talking about?"

Beast Boy didn't hear Robin's question though. He was still babbling about this mystery person and saying "oh my God"'s in between.

Starfire walked over and tried to calm Beast Boy, "Beast Boy, please. Settle yourself. Beast Boy. Beast Boy, I'm talking to– Sit down bitch!" Star pushed BB into the couch and he shut-up.

The room was silent.

Robin's wide eyes turned into slits as he eyed Cyborg, "I said to never let her watch 'Chappelles' Show' !" Cy sweat dropped.

Raven came over to see what the commotion was about, "Beast Boy what the hell are you talking about?

"I was at the Alouetté and– "

Raven interrupted, "– _You_ were at the _Alouetté_?"

Beast Boy glared at her, "Anyway, I was at the Alouetté when this girl was performing. When she was done, the lights turned back on and, I _swear_, she was Terra!"

Everyone frowned and shared looks. Robin spoke up, with a dreary expression on his face, "Beast Boy, it's Terra's anniversary. You're probably just upset and you're pointing to a random person and saying she's Terra. Lot's of people do it. You're just not over the fact that Terra's– "

"No! I saw her! I'm not just picking out a random person here! When she looked at me, with those blue eyes, I knew it was her. I know it's her. It has to be!" Tears were welling up in his eyes, why weren't they believing him?

"Beast Boy, it's impossible. We all saw...what happened."

"Believe what you want Robin. All I know is that I saw Terra. She's here."

Beast Boy walked out of the Den and into his room, closing the door with a 'SLAM'.

The Titans all shared looks with each other and sat down on the couch, heads in hands.

"What do we propose to do? Beast Boy is not well."

"He just can't let him self believe that Terra's gone. He loved her."

Raven spoke up, "He just needs time. There is nothing we can do to help him. He needs to do this by himself, alone."

All of them chorused a 'Yeah' before getting up and doing there usual activities.

----

'It was her...I know it was!' BB was laying down on his bed with his hands behind his head, looking up at the ceiling. ' I wasn't imagining things...when she looked at me...I just knew..' His thoughts trailed off.

'But, how did she come back? NASA said it was impossible...' He shook that thought off. It didn't matter how she got here, the thing that matter was that she WAS here.

He had to go to her. He needed her to see him. It had been too long, just too long. She was here and they could complete what they never finished.

**The Next Morning... **

Beast Boy hurried down the stairs, eager to get out and go to Jump City.

Robin was at the table looking like he was still asleep, hair disheveled, holding a cup of orange juice. He looked up to see Beast Boy rushing in, getting a glass of OJ, and running out to the door.

"Beast Boy, where are you going? What's the rush?"

Beast Boy beamed, "I'm going to the Alouetté!"

Robin frowned and shook his head, "Beast Boy..."

"Robin, it was her. I know it was her."

"Beast Boy, Terra's gone..."

Beast Boy's eyes clouded in anger, "Hey! I know what I saw! It was Terra! I know it was, maybe you don't! You can't take this away from me again!"

It was Robin's turn to get angry. He started in a low warning voice, "What have I EVER taken away from you?" Robin then burst out, " I gave you everything!" He got up. "I have never done anything to you! You only do things to yourself! So, if you want to blame anyone for anything, look in the mirror!"

Robin made his way over to Beast Boy standing face to face with him. His eyes narrowed as he repeated his previous question, "What have I EVER taken away from you?"

BB narrowed his eyes, "Terra."

Robin stepped back, a little taken aback, but soon regained his anger once more, "Don't blame ME for her stupid mistakes!"

"No! She was confused! And don't you dare say she was stupid! You were!"

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me! You were! If you just kept your mouth shut and trained her, she would be here, unharmed! None of this would have happened if it wasn't for your f!#$ comment about her powers! You KNEW she was a bit unstable!"

BB calmed down a bit. But his voice cracked as tears beg an to prick his eyes, "You knew she was unstable. You knew she was confused. She was dangerous with her uncontrollable powers. I knew that. But why, why did you have to tell that to her face? That's why she ran off Robin. That's why."

Beast Boy had tears streaming down his face, but still had the angry expression on it with his eyes narrowed at Robin. He gave him one last glare as he opened the steel door and shut it with a 'bang'.

Back inside, Robin's angry expression had disappeared completely as Beast Boy's voice started to waver. He hung his head down, for he knew that what Beast Boy had said, was true.

----

Beast Boy entered the Alouetté in a confident manner. He had planned that after Terra's performance, he would go back stage and let her see him. Beast Boy smiled at the thought of them reuniting in an embrace, as he sat down in his seat.

But Beast Boy never knew what drama would take place in a few moments...

-------------------

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated. The teachers threw piles of HW at me. Also, I had to get some ideas rolling on how this story was gonna work out.

For the song that Terra sings, I know it's kinda too depressing for her being. But my cousin wanted it in there and plus, I didn't have time to write a completely knew poem/song. So, there it is.

In the next chapter, you'll see why this story is under drama.

Oh! And Alouette means "lark" in French. i just put the accent on cause I thought it looked cooler ;)

Please Read and Review :)


	5. Lost

**The Drewfus-** Yeah, we learned that song in French a year ago...a little disturbing but w/e... I shall keep writing! I have a very good idea where this will go. Sometimes I just plan the end, and then see what I have to do in the beginning to get there. It's just easier that way for me :)

**Poopy Penguin-** Thank you. You will see what happened to Terra later on. Don't worry, I won't keep everyone utterly confused for long!

I got this Ryan Cabrera CD so you're gonna hear a lot of songs by him in here. I'm sorry if you don't like him, but I thought the words to his music fit into the story really well.

So, without further or due, I bring to you:

_ReViVed _

Chapter 5: _Lost_

Raven walked into the kitchen with her normal attire, unlike the Boy Wonder who was still in his PJ's. A pair of boxers and a night t-shirt. She observed more closely.

He was slumped down in the booth with his elbows propped up on the table. His head was rested in his hands in a depressed sort of way.

Raven cautiously made her way over to the counter and sat down. Robin didn't even acknowledge her presence. He stared into open space, in either great thought or going nuts. Raven went out on the limb, "What's beating you?"

Robin slowly rose his head up to Raven's eye level and sighed, "Got into a fight about you know what with you know who."

"Oh, God."

"Yea, I know... I can't believe that I said she was stupid."

"Well she was wasn't she? Giving up a home and friends for power? Sounds stupid to me..."

Robin shook his head, "You don't even know half of it..."

----

**Lost and then found oh how I know you're around**

Beast Boy was restlessly waiting for Terra to perform. I mean c'mon! You'd really like to see somebody that you love after a year, too!

The lights dimmed, 'This is it.' Beast Boy perked up in his chair.

The announcer announced the performer, "I bring to you, 'Anonymous'!"

Once again, BB could see a shadowed silhouette sitting on a stool on stage. He began to get more excited by the minute and had to fight the urge to scream out her name.

**I can't help but to look in the clouds, **

**If I had to guess as to where you would be, **

A low harmony set in. Drifting along the audience, setting the mood that was peaceful, but weary.

"Through the mist

And the rain

Through the destruction

And smoke

There came a raven;

There came Hope.

The raven's wings expanded

To their full flight

It sailed off gracefully;

Black as night.

It was a sign

To soar through the hate

It was a sign that Hope

Can still chime.

It soared off into the land

Might never be seen again.

So extend your wings

Take a leap

Don't look down

And fly

High."

The harmony ended, the tone still wavering in the air. The clapping began once more. But, it seemed that Terra was just so grateful that they liked her. She beamed, her eyes shining as the lights turned on. She whispered into the mike, "Thank you."

She turned her head to Beast Boy.

**It's looking out over me**

**I never thought that moment would come **

**When I'd have to look out my window alone **

His heart fluttered, as he gave his trademark smile. It was then that the cerulean and emerald orbs met for the first time in 365 days.

**Now I'm watching the stars and still hoping to see**

**The day when you will come back to me**

----

Starfire and Cy entered the kitchen, "Hey y'all! You guys ready for..my..? Um...what's with the frowns?"

Worry flashed in Star's eyes, "Is there something wrong? Where is Beast Boy?"

Robin spoke quietly, "Yes and no. Beast Boy went to the Alouetté."

Cy slapped his hand to his forehead and quietly uttered, "Aw, man.."

Starfire's bubbly atmosphere went down tremendously, "Oh no. Beast Boy will be so hurt. Is there anything that we can do to prevent this?"

Raven shook her head, "No, he left 15 minutes ago. He's probably talking to this person right now."

Everyone sighed and Star and Cy sat down beside Raven and Robin. Cy quietly asked, "Anyone want waffles?" Everyone shook their heads.

----

Beast Boy was going down the long, dimmed hallway. It's wall, purple and bottom wood, a honey brown. It was welcoming at least. Butterflies were flying in whirlwinds inside BB. He was going to see Terra... Terra!

**And everything that you thought was fine **

**Has turned it's back into more than time**

He saw a door on his right that said in bold, black letters on the wood door, 'Backstage'. He sighed and quietly opened it.

'I'm here Terra, I'm here.'

Back stage was nothing he would imagined. There was old wood floors with old plaster walls. He could see the purple, velvet curtains to his far right. In front of him were racks of guitars, music, and other instruments. On his left, wooden crates were acting like chairs. No one was in there but he could tell. He looked around a little and then saw a figure in the far left corner, sitting on a crate. It was just her and BB.

**You said to me that it's alright...**

He quietly and wearily walked over to her, trying not creak the floorboards. When he was right behind her, he saw her looking through an envelope of money. There was only about $20 in there. He looked at her long ebony hair.

Beast Boy wondered how it got that way, but shook it off for now. It was long though, 'Just like yesterday..' BB reached out a gloved hand and put it on her shoulder.

The girl gasped and turned around sharply. "Whoa, it's okay.."

**...You can't find yourself today**

Her blue orbs were glazed with fear. But still, Terra was beautiful as ever. Beast Boy gawked for a moment until reality checked in... It was Terra! Right here!

Beast Boy burst out into a big smile and put his arms out over his head, showing his relief and surprise,

"Terra!"

"Huh?" Terra looked a little perplexed.

Beast Boy still carried on about her, "Terra! Oh my god, Terra, it's really you!" Beast Boy couldn't help it, he embraced Terra in his arms, but..Terra didn't hug back, she pushed him away.

**Lost and then found oh how I live for that day **

**Some call me crazy for thinking this way**

"Who are you?"

Beast Boy let out a chuckle, not noticing Terra's fear.

"Terra, it's me, Beast Boy!"

Terra got up and backed away, "Stop...calling me that okay?"

Now Beast Boy was the one confused, "What? But that's your name." Beast Boy inched closer.

**My life seems so empty, it's rained for awhile**

**Your eyes still glow, How I love your smile**

Terra backed away more shaking her head, eyes still wide, "No, no it's not. That's not my name. I don't know what my name is! I don't even know _who_ I _am_!!

**And everything that you thought was fine **

**Has turned it's back into more than time**

Beast Boy stood there, wide-eyed also, "Terra..you're...Terra."

"No. I'm not."

**You said to me that it's alright,**

**You can't find yourself today**

Beast Boy came closer to her as he put his hands out in front of him, palms out, signaling confusion and disbelief.

"Don't you remember what happened? You went to Slade and then turned against him... I..We..lost you. You sacrificed your life for us and the town.. Don't you even know who **I** am?"

**I Will **

Terra began to get frantic, "No! I don't!"

Her eyes were full of fear, "Ok, 'Beast boy' there are a lot of things I don't need. But you coming in here and telling me who I am and what my life is like is something I **really** **don't need**!!!"

**Do you ever wonder if we were not friends?  
I know it's hard to ponder,  
but there's reasons for that,  
I can't go on without you,  
its burning inside of my head,  
And I feel so alone without you,  
Now I can't survive, it must be your eyes,  
**

Beast Boy felt his heart sink, "You...really...don't remember me?"

"No! I don't!" Terra's eyes started to tear, "I-I think you should go now..."

**I will not take that road again **

**I will not try to find out those things in my head **

**I will not take that road **

**Even if I keep my head above the ground**

Beast Boy's heart raced, she had to remember him! He had to remind her! "But Terra, I-"

**Which you know I will**

Terra balled her fists, eyes still fearful, "-Stop! Stop calling me Terra!"

Tears welled up in Beast Boy's eyes, "But-"

"GET OUT!"

Tears were streaming down his face now, "Please, don't-"

"Get out!" Tears were streaming down Terra's face also, "Please.."

**Don't you ever wonder what things would be like?  
well I know I can't give you everything  
but wouldn't that just be nice,  
**

Beast boy backed away from Terra to the door. BB opened it unwillingly. He gave her a last, painful look as he quietly closed it with a click.

**I've tried now people can't you see?**

Terra collapse down onto a crate with a great sigh. It was all too much.

**If I'm blind now and, if all of this was a dream**

Outside, Beast Boy had closed the door and slid down it with a great sigh. He put his elbows in his lap and each hand on the side of his head, crumpling his hair. He closed his eyes. The tears flowed and never stopped.

**At least it was a dream about you **

--------------------------

Awww...poor BB! Gets better in the next few chapters... Juicy, Juicy! The song used for this chapter was 'Lost Again'. I thought it fit well with it, no? I didn't write one of the chorus repeats cause it was too long and you've heard it twice already.

Well, I'm going to bed. Need to sleep.

Please read and review :)


	6. Memories Can Last A Lifetime

There's no song for this chapter because it would make it tremendously long. Just think of that song Echo Park cause that was my inspiration was. :D

**Saki Achika- **Yes I have the power to make ppl cry. It's so sad. Lol. Don't worry I'll be updating!

**ArissaMay- **Thank you!

**Anavrin 14- **Oh my God thank you! Never before was I a fave author! I feel so special :3 You'll find that out soon.

_ReViVed _

Chapter 6: _Memories Can Last A Lifetime_

The afternoon sun had been clouded up by gray clouds, threatening to pour out it's rain. The air began to be chilly once more and the fall leaves twirled in the air.

Terra walked along the street, just trying to figure things out. How could that guy tell her who she is? How could she believe him? She didn't even know where she came from. All she knew was Mrs. Délia. Mrs. Délia was the one that took her in and gave her a home. Close to it anyways. They had agreed that Terra would pay $30 a week for rent by singing, reciting poetry and other things at the Alouetté. She couldn't even remember how Mrs. Délia played into her life...

**_Flashback_**

_As fate would have it, Terra missed the raging traffic by only a few feet, landing in an alley with a sickening crack. _

_Her mind in a state of unconsciousness, she lay there on her stomach, arms stretched out forward, bleeding profusely. _

_No one could see her in the blackened alley. No one could hear her cries in her mind. She was alone. _

_Again._

_**End of Flashback **_

Terra had woken up in the hospital later that night. She had found herself in bandages from her shoulders to her hands.

The wind whipped her noir cheveux.

Terra smiled as she recalled voices outside her door in a separate room.

"_She's a very lucky girl for you finding her, Mrs. Délia. If you had not heard her fall, she probably wouldn't be here..." Dr. Daresa uttered quietly._

_Mrs. Délia began to babble out concerned french until Dr. Daresa calmed her. "When you brought her in, she had broken her hands and part of her arm. She is a mighty trooper. She seems to be mending..well...almost magically. We have put in splints so she can perform with them until further notice." _

"_Oui...d'accord.." Mrs. Délia's body shook. She had never had experienced going to a hospital. _

"_Do you have a place for her to stay?" _

"_Oui. She can stay at mon maison." She spoke with a thick french accent, not knowing all of the English vocabulary. _

And so there she was. Terra had been staying at Mrs. Délia's place for two days. Mrs. Délia was a short old woman with a fiery spirit. Terra had learned not to get on her bad side. But the old woman was cheerful despite the temper.

As Terra remembered what little memory she had, a door had appeared in front of her. It seemed her body had a mind of it's own as she opened the old, red door labeled 18 and stepped inside.

-----

Titans Tower was eerily quiet. No one dared to make a sound or move as Beast Boy stood in the doorway, tears streaming down his face, silently crying.

Raven had stopped in a mid-sentence in her book to see the depressed green boy. A sudden feeling of pity for him entered her mind with a rushing feeling.

Silence. Just plain silence until Raven said what was on everyone's mind, "What happened down there?"

BB's red eyes landed on Raven. She held her breath. They were red and puffy from previous outbursts but the look in them held so much more pain. Raven's empathy picked up as she sensed deep sadness and disbelief.

"She...she doesn't..." Beast Boy tried to control his already wavering voice.

Robin stepped in, "What?" Beast Boy put his head down and closed his eyes, tears threatening to flow once more. His fists became balled.

"She doesn't remember me okay?"

Robin eased his way in the situation, "Beast Boy...what were you expecting? She's not here. She's go-"

Raven glared at Robin, signaling for him to just shut up.

Cy's eyes became worried and concerned, "BB, man..."

"I-I have to be alone right now..."

Beast Boy quickly walked past the frowns of his friends and headed up to the roof.

Back inside, everyone was thinking the same thing, _"I knew it. I knew this would happen." _Raven looked to the door heading up to the roof, debating whether or not to go up there.

'What are you thinking? You're Raven. You don't care about that little grass stain!'

But her heart protested. Raven's eyes widened, 'No..say it isn't true! I can't be falling for that little weirdo!'

Raven quickly headed out of the den to her room with a short and fast, "I need to go meditate..."

----

'_Stop calling me that, okay?'_

'_Terra...your Terra..' _

'_Stop! Stop calling me Terra!'_

' _Please don't-'_

'_Get OUT!' _

Beast Boy played the scene in his mind back and forth. His heart was still in a state of shock. He sighed as he picked up a stone, feeling it's texture. BB closed his eyes and threw it across the bay.

'How can I get her to remember me?'

The water below started to ripple from the stone's impact. Little whirlpools fluttered on the oceans' surface.

'Phff, what am I gonna do? Make her a collage?' Suddenly, BB's mind started it's own whirlpool. 'That's it!' He quickly got up from his seat on the roof and headed downstairs.

BB traveled around the house, looking for memories. 'It's got to be here somewhere...' He opened a closet door and found what he was looking for. 'Terra, I will find you. You're not gonna get away from me again!'

----

The bell jingled as the Alouett's door opened. The green teen hurriedly walked in. The dim light was hard to get used to, but he found his way to the coffee counter.

"Um, excuse me?" A young girl with short, red hair smiled, her white teeth showing and said, "Yes? May I help you?" BB tugged on his shirt collar and nervously laughed. "Heh, um, do you know that girl with the long, black hair who performs here?"

The young teen nodded, "Yea, her poetry is real deep. I can only dream of writing like that."

"Yea, um, well, do you know where she lives-" BB squinted at the girl's name tag, "-Terri?"

Terri smiled with her mouth closed this time, "Yes. It's the apartment with the red door on Cannock Boulevard. Not to be rude, but it's pretty run down. Anyway, it's about 5 blocks away from here."

"Cool, thanks." BB turned around and started to head for the door when Terri called out to him, "Hey, come back down here again okay? Green tea, on me." BB smiled back at the red-head, "Sure thanks."

Beast Boy stepped outside and smiled. The sun was peering through the gray clouds. _Hope can still chime. _

----

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos."

The Azerathian bobbed up and down on an uneven pillow suspended in the air. It was time to clear her mind. The BB incident left more than a mark on her. No 'princess band-aid' was gonna fit over it.

In a way, it scared her. She wasn't supposed to feel this way towards anybody. She was supposed to live her life alone. He was messing everything up!

Raven sighed. No. It wasn't his fault. But, if he hadn't been so bummed out over Terra, maybe this feeling wouldn't have happened!

Purple crystals peered through her hood. Raven unfolded her legs and went over to her window. Robin had made a little ledge under it so Raven could read in the sunlight. When they first met, he was concerned with her paleness.

Raven sat down and looked out. The sun seemed to peek out of the gray clouds in a game of 'peek-a-boo'. She could feel the warm rays through her glass barrier. It warmed her like BB did.

Raven was about to protest these thoughts when her emotion 'Lust' interrupted her. He was the only person that didn't think she was different. He didn't treat her like a walking time bomb like the others did. And seeing the one she cared about hurt, hurt her also.

It wasn't until her last Birthday she started to develop feelings for Beast boy. Everyone gave her their presents but when she opened them, she saw that this was what _they_ wanted, not what _she_ wanted. She didn't make a list, but they should've known better.

Raven had gone up on the roof in anger when the guys started to play around with the gifts they got her. Starfire was no help either. She had sat there in anger but also sadness. Didn't they care about her feelings? Didn't they care at all? As she thought that last sentence, a meek voice sounded behind her.

"Um, you left before I got to give you this..." Raven had not turned around to see Beast Boy. She had just snorted and slumped her shoulders.

"I'll leave you alone but here." Raven had heard a thud behind her and footsteps echoing away to the door.

Curious, she had turned around and saw a square box neatly wrapped in purple paper, with a dark blue ribbon on top. She carefully held it in her hands and tore the paper down the middle. She opened the silver box and gasped at what she saw. A beautiful silver-chained necklace with an oval pendent. It was purple, dark swirls floating around. It was so beautiful and perfect.

Raven had lifted her eyes and said, "Beast Boy." He had turned around with a puzzled look.

Raven could not say anything for a moment. She finally breathed out, "Thank you so much." For Beast Boy's pleasure, she let out a little smile. Raven would never admit it, but when she had smiled, she had meant it.

Beast Boy's eyes shined with happiness and smiled at her with his trademark smile, setting off a glow, "Your welcome. You deserve it." He had turned back around and went down the stairs into the Tower and left Raven holding the necklace in her hand.

Raven moved the pendent back and forth, the dark purple swirls circled around in it like magic.

Raven smiled as she recalled her memory. It was. It truly was.

-----

**The morning after...**

"Oisillon! D'eres someting down here for you!" Terra's blue orbs opened to the bright sunlight in her room. She sat up in her cot and rubbed her eyes. It was about 7:00 in the morning according to the brightness of the sun.

Terra untangled herself from her red, wool and green, fleece blankets. It was the only covering that shielded her from the cold of the night. She got up from her "bed" and went over to her bureau with it's huge oval mirror hanging over it.

Terra's room was petite; small. It had old, oak wood floors and resembled of a loft apartment. She had dry wall- looking walls with three blue flowers painted on it by Mrs. Délia herself. Terra's cot was an old-fashion one with old legs that had the bed suspended only a few inches off the ground. Above it, was a window looking out over the city. Since her room was the second floor, she had a pretty good view of it, especially in the morning when the sun shone through the tall structures of man.

The last thing in Terra's room was a small, old-fashion closet with folding, wood doors. It carried only a few outfits, but it was enough for a week's time.

Terra looked herself over in the huge mirror. What had that boy seen in her? Her black hair only held a few knots in it and with a quick brush threw, it was silky smooth. Terra went over to her closet and put on a navy pair of short-shorts and a light blue t-shirt with a thick navy blue line going across it. For shoes, she picked out dark blue vans. It was all Mrs. Délia could afford.

Terra went back to her mirror to see her progress. Something was missing... She opened up her bureau draw and searched through it. "Aha!" Terra pulled out a silver charm bracelet. It had charms of the moon, sun, stars and birds. Mrs. Délia had given it to her when she was in the hospital to cheer her up. Terra slipped it on her thin wrist and headed downstairs.

"Good morning, Mrs. Délia."

"Good morning, merle. D'ere's a package for you on de step outside."

Terra smiled at the old woman, "Thank you."

Terra opened the heavy door to see a big, brown box. It had no name on it. How did Mrs. Délia know? 'Oh well. Probably French ESP...' Terra thought. She picked up the heavy package and came back inside.

Terra trudged up the stairs, having a little difficulty. Terra entered her room and sat down on her bed with the box. She felt more comfortable to open it alone without her caretaker looking down her shoulder.

Terra sighed, having a touch of nervousness. She had never gotten anything before. At least, nothing she remembered...

Terra opened up the box's flaps to reveal a note.

_I thought I'd show you what you've done since you wouldn't let me tell you. _

_Terra, I know you're in there somewhere... You've forgotten who you are. So, I'll show you. Open the first box inside here. _

Terra scowled at the use of that name the note gave her. But, she did what it told her to do. She lifted out the first box. It was slightly heavy. She didn't want to shake it because something might break inside. Terra opened it up to find another note:

_Skipping rocks at the bay... Do you remember? _

Below the note, Terra found five perfect skipping stones. She gasped as she felt one. A flash of light entered her eyes and disappeared. A little shook up, Terra took out the others. She felt the smoothness of each one. Some were even a little damp, probably just picked up off shore. Under the rocks, a note lay there.

_Open the next one... _

Terra picked it up and held it. It was flat and light. She opened it. She found yet another note. Terra figured there was one in every box.

_When we first met you... Do you remember? _

A pair of dark blue shorts, a pale white shirt, a little t-shirt that was gray and black was inside. Terra lifted them out. Under them, was a pair of brown baggy gloves and goggles. When she lifted up the goggles, a feeling of power entered Terra's mind. It was a quick flash like the previous one.

A note was at the bottom telling her to open up the next one.

This time, it was a square one and a little heavy. Terra opened it.

_Slade... Remember? _

Terra saw an old, dusty mask. It had one side of brown and the other black. It was melted by the part where an eye opening was. She picked it up and suddenly felt a feeling of pain and anger. The pain though was real and great. Terra screamed and dropped the mask to the floor. A piece of it chipped off. Terra whimpered a bit.

The note at the bottom said:

_Tough times then... It's okay now though. Open up the next one... _

It was another rectangular, flat box. Terra opened it.

_You finally joined us. I'll never forget it. It was the happiest day of my life... Do you remember that?_

A pair of yellow short-shorts and a black top with a yellow 'T' were inside. A pair of new, light brown gloves and goggles were also there. Terra didn't know why but felt a sense of belonging and smiled at the clothes. She was about to move onto the next one, when a piece of paper caught Terra's eye. She grabbed it and unfolded it. The paper was wrinkled and worn. On it, there was a picture. A boy with black-spiked hair was in the center, an orange-haired girl that looked like she wasn't from earth was next to him. A cybernetic African-American stood to the left of them, and a gothic-looking girl with purple hair frowned at the camera next to him.

Terra's eyes traveled to the right. A boy with a green complexion and spiked hair was smiling brightly with his arm around a girl. She was thin with golden, blonde hair. She wore the outfit that Terra had just opened. Goggles were hanging around her neck. The girls arm was around the boy's and was smiling bright also. They looked so happy. Terra traced a finger over the couple. It was the same boy who went to go see her that night. 'Oh my God..' A chill ran up Terra's spine. She turned the picture over...

_The team... Can you remember?_

Terra saw one more box inside her package. She set the picture and the other boxes aside for now. She reached down with a shaky hand. It was a small square one. It held some special meaning to the green boy (she had found out he did this. Wasn't to hard to see...) For it was carefully taped up. Terra peeled it off carefully and opened the flaps. Instead of a note, something else was there.

Terra gasped lightly. She picked it up. It was a beautiful, sparkling heart. "Oh my God's" ran through Terra's mind. She reached out and lifted up it's top. Inside was a mirror, flashing back terra's reflection. She could see her black hair melt away as the golden one of the girl's replaced it. Terra's breath was ragged. She slowly set her eyes at the bottom of the inside of the heart. Carved in so delicately was a last note.

_Us.. Please remember.. Cause I do..everyday..._

_---- _

A/N: Ah love. It's formin' baby!

Oh my God the longness! Most I've ever written. Yes, I know there is French in here. I shall give you the definitions so you won't be utterly confused...

_Cheveux-_ hair

_Noir-_ black

_Oui_ -Yes

_Mon maison-_ my house

_Oisillon-_ young bird

_merle-_ blackbird

_d'accord_- okay

If there's any confusion over the word _D'ere_ it's just_ there_ in a French accent. Same with _de_ and _someting_.

Ba-bye my faithful reviewers and readers!


	7. Pilule Du Bonheur

Hey guys. I'm going to really focus this chapter on the Titans because Terra got a lot of spotlight in the past few chapters. So don't be wondering why she's not mentioned AS MUCH in this chapter.

**YojimbosBlade**- Thanks :)

**The Drewfus-** O.o you got kicked out of a concert? What did you do?!

**Anavrin 14-** Wow! Thank you so so much!

Enjoy the chapter!

_ReViVed _

Chapter 7: _Pilule Du Bonheur _

It was mid-day at Titans Tower. Everyone was tending to their own needs and wants. Starfire and Robin were cooking in the kitchen. Robin had on a pink apron since every other one was ruined from Star's attempts at cooking ("What are you wearing?!" "Hey, it takes a real man to wear pink, Cy."). Currently, Robin was trying to explain or pleading to Starfire that horse radish did not go into Chicken Parmesan.

"Star, you do NOT put that in Chicken Parmesan!"

"But Robin, the radish of horse is so delightful in my Glorgongka."

Robin cringed remembering Galagers Night. It was then that Robin noticed that the toilet in the bathroom was made out of chrome...

"Let's just follow the recipe, ok Star?"

Star smiled and nodded, "Very well Robin."

Cyborg paused a video game and turned to the couple. "You guys seen B anywhere?"

Robin stopped stirring marinara sauce to think, "I..don't think so. Haven't seen him since he got home that night from that café..."

Starfire had stopped chopping garlic, "I am worried about friend Beast Boy. He is taking Terra's passing rather hard. I do not like seeing him this way." Robin put a hand on Starfire's shoulder, "We all don't Star. But he'll come to. Don't worry."

Starfire smiled weakly at Robin, "Yes, I do believe he will." She paused and cast her eyes down. She meekly brought them back up, looking into Robin's, "Robin, would mourn like Beast Boy is now if I were to pass to the heavens of Great Landony?"

Robin blushed a deep magenta, "O-of course Star. You're my best friend. I couldn't live without you." Realizing what he said, Robin blushed even deeper. Despite it, he forced a smile.

He stood there, just smiling at Starfire until she looked over his shoulder, "Um Robin? Is the sauce supposed to be overflowing the metal pot of cooking?"

"Huh?"

Robin turned around to see the pot overflowing with red sauce, starting to cover the stove.

"Holy crap!"

------

Raven was in her room reading one of her medieval books. It was getting to it's climax as the young wizard was about to be burned with scorching fire for his execution. Suddenly, Raven smelled smoke and- what was that? Sauce?

She raced downstairs to see a scene that would make even her stony mentor, Azar, laugh until tears pricked his eyes.

Sauce was everywhere. Just everywhere. It looked like a war zone! Robin and Cy were frozen in their positions with looks of shock on there faces. Robin was in mid-step, hand on the pot where the sauce was pouring out from, Cy was holding his hands out in front of him, protecting himself. Both were covered in sauce from head to toe. Raven, mouth agape, looked over to the left where Starfire was standing innocently with a hand on her mouth.

"Um.."

Robin and Cy snapped out of their trance. "Star! I told you not to use star-bolts on it!" Robin shook his hands furiously, trying to get the sauce off of them.

"I did not know that sauce of marin was prone to...um..explode.."

"Well," Cy put a mechanical finger in his ear, trying to dig out the red substance, "Now we ALL know..."

Raven smirked, "I'm not even going to ask. And Robin," Raven walked over to the huge window in the den, "Red suits you _just_ fine with that pink apron. Same color as Star's teddy right?"

Robin's mouth dropped to the floor as Cy began to laugh out loud, unable to control it. Starfire still looked innocent and confused,

"Robin? What is a teddy? Is Raven informing you of the piece of silk I wear when we perform-"

"That's enough Star!" Robin slapped a wet, saucy hand to Star's mouth.

"Aw man this is way too good! Where's BB when you need him!?"

"SpeakingofBeastBoy" Robin hurriedly tried to change the subject, "Have you seen him Raven?"

"No."

"Huh, and I thought you _weren't_ going to be vivid on this.."

"Why would I see him? It's not like I'm across the street with a telescope and a box of donuts..."

Cy's eyes widened, "You mean, you _don't_ do that???"

Raven cast a glare. "At least I don't watch Star and Robin like that..."

Robin's face reddened and he turned to Cyborg, "What?!?!"

Cy put his hands in front of him, "No! No! I don't do **that**!"

"Then why would Raven inform us that you did?"

Cy's eyes darted back and forth, "Um.. Raven's drunk again."

Raven got up and walked over to Cyborg, eyes flashing a dangerous red, "That only happened ONCE! It was New Years Eve and you and Beast Boy told me it was Coke with a twist!"

"Heh, it was twist alright! Ha Ha!" Cy doubled over with laughter.

Robin knew this could go down a dangerous road, "Raven! Why don't you go see if BB's alright?"

Raven sighed annoyingly, though her heart fluttered, "Must I?"

"Please?"

"Fine."

Raven left the room but not until she said one more last thing, "Oh and Cyborg, make sure you get the jelly filled donuts next time."

Cy sweat-dropped and turned to the furious couple. Cy put up his hands in defense as to big shadows loomed over him.

"Guys, I can explain..!"

-----

Raven walked down the hall to Beast Boy's room. Thoughts swirled in her head.

'What am I going to say to him? He'll want an explanation why I'm here. I can't say Robin told me to because he knows I never listen to Robin in these situations!'

Raven reached the green door labeled, 'Beast Boy'. Raven stomach flip-flopped as she quietly knocked.

'Tap Tap'

The door swished to reveal a tired looking BB. "What?"

"Ummm..... I was just wondering if you were ok."

Beast Boy's eyes widened, "Raven. The- one- who- never- laughs- at- my- jokes -and- thinks- I'm -a -pathetic- excuse- for -a- human life-force Raven is asking me if I'm okay? Are **you** okay?!"

Raven glared, "I just wanted to know. Why must you make it a big deal? Can't I see if my teammate and friend is alright?"

"Sure! It's just that you never do. And I never knew you cared.."

Raven crossed her arms and cast her eyes down, head to the side, "Well there's a lot of things about me you don't know. Don't just think I'm a cold-hearted bitch just because I'm different."

"Whoa, Rae, I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"Whatever."

"No, really! I am! And I don't think your cold-hearted Raven. You're just different which is fine."

Raven lifted her eyes to meet Beast Boy's, "Really? Or is this another of your lame jokes?"

Beast Boy weakly smiled at the insult, "I'm serious."

Raven shifted from one foot to the other. Very uncomfortable situation.

"So are you? We know you're taking Terra's...passing..really hard."

Beast Boy sighed, "Raven she's here! I saw her. She just doesn't remember right now. But I'll make her. I'll help her. I need her, Rae. When Terra's not here, I feel like I'm not here either."

"Just let yourself come back, Beast Boy. She wasn't right for you." Raven wanted so bad to just heal his wounds. Raven inwardly shuddered, why was she feeling this way? 'Because you love him.' Raven glared at the ground, but... she didn't correct herself...

"How do you know?"

"Because...she hurt you. Terra She had a chance to come back, but she didn't. In the end...she didn't have another chance and you know it. You need someone that will never leave you. Someone who really loves you."

BB snorted, "Phff, yea? Then who?"

Raven cast her eyes down once again for a minute. She then brought them back up, meekly, but shining.

"I can think of one..."

Raven slowly snaked her arms around Beast Boy's neck (he was now 2 inches taller than her). BB's eyes widened a bit but he didn't shake her off, he didn't protest. Raven's breath was shaky, her stomach had a whirlwind inside of it.

What was she doing? She was Raven! She wasn't supposed to feel anything! Raven closed her eyes and leaned in. 'Screw it.' Her lips made contact with Beast Boy's sooner than she expected. She let out a squeak of surprise. She could feel BB smile.

He had leaned in too! 'Oh my God Oh my God...'

Beast Boy gently placed his hands on her back, caressing her figure. Raven let out for air then returned, and despite her weak little protest, she opened her mouth to let BB explore.

BB took his chance and went with it. Both of their tongues met and touched. Both recoiled but soon regained confidence as they intertwined with each other. Raven moved her tongue across Beast Boy's sharp fangs. She felt like she was drifting on a cloud. Nothing could make her falter. Nothing. Not even Terra.

Beast Boy **was** aware of what he was doing as he gripped Raven's small body tighter and pushed it against his. He **knew** he was kissing Raven as she pushed against him also so he would be up against the wall. He knew it wasn't Terra. And, that's what frightened him a little. He was supposed to love Terra right? He did love her...didn't he? Well, if he did, then why did he feel like this, right now, was meant to happen?

"Yo Raven! Did you find BB ye-ahhhAH!"

Raven and beast Boy quickly parted and BB pushed her off of him to not make a scene. Yeah. That _really_ helped.

"Whoa...I-I didn't know that you two had a uh...thing. I'm really sorry! But...This is HUGE!"

Beast Boy walked up in front of Raven, leaving her in the dust. He waved his hands frantically and shook his head repeatedly, "No! No, it's NOT huge. It's small, it's petite! It's weak..."

"Yea and I don't watch Star and Robin do it, eating a box of donuts...whoops..."

"No Cy really! I-I wasn't kissing her..! I-I thought she was Terra!"

Raven's heart right then stopped, cracked, fell apart and burned. That's why he kissed her? Because he thought _she_ was _Terra_?

Beast Boy quickly turned around to face Raven, realizing what had just come out of his mouth, "Raven! I-"

"Don't." She said strongly. "I don't ever. Want. To see. Your face. Again."

Her face held no emotion, but her eyes held everything. Sadness, anger, hurt... betrayal. She practically ran down the hall to her room and slammed the door.

Cyborg stared at the green boy that was still looking at where she had run off. "Dude...what, how, where....WHEN?!"

"Cy," Beast boy turned around to face his friend, "I screwed up. Please, don't do this. Now's not the time man." He walked out to the den and sat on the couch, Cy following behind him.

Cyborg sat next to him. He sighed and turned to his green comrade. "You weren't thinking she was Terra, were you?"

Beast Boy laid his head on the back of the couch, "No..."

"Then why did you say you were?"

"I'm supposed to be in love with Terra! She's the one! My only one... I should of never kissed Raven. Never. I need to keep thinking of ways for Terra to remember me!"

"Would it even do you any good?"

"What?"

"I mean, do you really want her back after what she did to you?"

"She made a mistake. She loved me. I know it."

Cyborg stood up angrily and shouted at Beast Boy, "And so does Raven! She loves you! Why do you think she kissed you! She made the first move!"

"How do you know?!"

"Dude, you were up against the wall with Raven on top of you!"

Beast Boy fell silent, arms crossed with an angry expression, looking at the floor.

Cyborg calmed down and looked at BB with soft brown eyes and said softly, "Do you want someone here, right now, or someone that broke your heart with no mercy and..is gone forever?"

Beast Boy's angry features melted away as he looked up to the mechanical giant. He had a choice only he, Beast Boy, could make.

-----

'How could he do something like that?!' Raven had her head in her pillow, arms wrapped around it. Tears stained it's dark blue cover. She had been crying. She was still crying really. He broke her heart into tiny pieces. Her room resembled that. Raven had just let go of her harbored tears and let out the dam that was breaking. Her curtains were lop-sided, her desk was on the other side of the room, some of the statues were no more and lamps had burst.

Raven had never felt anything like this. It felt like her cloud had disappeared when he had said that and she fell to the ground below with a crack.

'That bastard! That stupid moron! I hate him! I-' Raven sat up, tears streaming down her face. 'I can never hate him. I-I love him. There's nothing I can do if his heart is set on Terra.'

She sat there, alone in the dark, sniffles echoing off her walls. 'Maybe.. I was meant to be alone in the dark...'

It was then Raven heard a knock on the door. She normally would have said 'Not now, I'm meditating' but she really needed to see someone.

Raven got up and opened her door. Her eyes glassed over with tears. There was Beast Boy, standing in the doorway, with tear marks streamed down his face.

"Hey... Can I come in?"

Raven opened the door a little more and he stepped inside.

_There came a Raven. There came Hope. _

_**-----**_

A/N: How do you like it? Did I rush the Rae/BB kiss too fast? I really wanted to get it done in this chapter cause I have a plan for the next one.

Sorry if the 'Coke with a twist' thing was lame. I never tasted beer so I don't know what it resembles to.

I hope you're getting that some of the things written in italic are from Terra's song. I thought it would be a nice touch, no?

The title of this chapter means _Purple Heart _in French.

Well here's your chappie! Please Read and Review :)


	8. From Black To Gold

**Poopy Penguin- **Yea. A lot of people don't know how to write it. I'm not saying I do but I am trying my best to have them in character.

**Anavrin 14- **Heh, thanks. Don't worry, I'll go easy on them

**YojimbosBlade- **THANKS!

**Fallen Angel X- **Wow, thank you. No one's ever said my work is a "Work Of Art".

**The Drewfus- **If it's really hard to comprehend Terra's paleness and black hair, then she's not pale anymore. She got some sun ;) I did always think Rae/BB would make a good couple... I don't see why other people don't. It's not like Raven can't have ANY feelings...

**Rhys Davies- **Thank you. I'm glad that the 'with a twist' joke wasn't _that_ bad. I will update as soon as I can. Unlike some people...

**teentitantruefriend- **Thanks. I thought the kiss was nice... but if you do not like that kinda stuff or think it's gross, I recommend that you DO NOT read this chapter...

The song for this chapter is 'Exit To Exit' . The words fit in so perfectly with the story it's scary :o!

Oh and this chapter has some, um..... sexual content... so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. (Hint Hint: the rating went up to PG-13... I keep my promises ;) )

And I don't want flames dissing the Rae/BB relationship. Be it as it may!

Enjoy!

_ReViVed _

Chapter 8: _From Black To Gold_

**Was it the little things I left unsaid? **

**The thoughts are wrapped my head in love, in life.. **

She could feel his warm skin brush against her cheek and her neck. It sent tingles down her spine. She could sense the deep pleasure and happiness fizzing all over him. It was described as Love. Raven knew it was, for she could feel the relaxation, calmness and happiness too.

**Could it be our time was incomplete?**

**Someone that's just** **bent to need enough inside **

Beast Boy playfully nipped Raven's lip, leaving a little mark. Was this Love? The thing he had been waiting for so long for? The thing that he wanted...with Terra?

He felt Raven passionately kiss him on the neck. But Terra didn't give him that. She gave him pain. 'Stop thinking about that. Why can't you think about the positives?' His mind interrupted, 'Because she didn't leave enough.'

Why did he feel this way towards Raven? Was this who he was supposed to be with?

**And I've lost my direction **

**Where do I turn? **

Raven's thoughts were jumbled. She wasn't supposed to be with anyone and he was supposed to be with Terra...right? Raven felt the warm sensation from BB's hands on her back, gripping at her skin. She moaned softly.

**You wanted something more than this **

**Fell down for someone else's kiss **

Beast Boy gently nuzzled Raven's neck. It was so confusing. Part of his mind screamed 'What are you doing?! Go to Terra!' And part of his heart screamed, 'Raven's love will bring you happiness that Terra can no longer fulfill.'

BB nipped Raven's neck leaving a bruised mark.

**I'm lost without your light **

**So I drive, I don't know why **

**But I drive **

**From Exit to Exit **

Raven ran her fingers through his hair, loving the warmth it gave them. Was it meant to be? Or was it a fling that would die no sooner had it begun? Raven put a hand to BB's bare chest and kissed his neck over and over again, teasing him. She returned to his lushing lips and kissed strongly.

Beast Boy parted from Raven's kiss and slowly opened his eyes and looked into the purple orbs. He smiled as he grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. It seemed that they fit perfectly. He kissed them and held on. Raven slowly smiled. Beast Boy could feel a rush of joy for completing his long-awaited task.

**Could it be the taste was bittersweet **

**Well it all comes down to your defeat **

**So high, so low **

The couple was in Raven's room on top of her bed, side by side. Raven was dressed in a thin shirt and shorts while BB had his shirt off, only dressed in his boxers. (A/N: no nudity for light-hearted folks! :) )

BB moved his thumb side to side on Raven's pale, slender hand. Raven squeezed his hand tighter. They sat there, silent, enjoying one's company.

**Crash and burn we all fall down **

**And I can still hear the sound of love, run dry **

What had sparked them to do this, they did not know. It just seemed right for some reason.

**I've lost my connection **

**What have I learned? **

It just seemed right...

-----

' _Do you trust me?' _

' _More than anyone I've ever met.' _

'_You saved me..' _

' _Yeah, that was cool' _

'_Beast Boy, It's...I don't know what to say!' _

'_You said you'd be my friend no matter what, remember?' _

'_Remember?' _

'_Remember..?' _

'_Remember...?' _

Terra gasped as she awoke in a cold sweat. ' It seemed so real..' The dream had been so real. She could see the girl from the picture smile, laugh with the green boy beside her. The last scene felt so real that she could feel the intensity, the hurt. The echoing _'Remember..?'_'s was more than she could handle. Someone trying to tell her something. She knew who it was. The boy. The green boy...'Beast Boy'. Terra gasped once more. She paused, searching through her mind.

' And Raven..Starfire....Robin and..Cyborg...' Her eyes glowed a bright yellow for a milii-second. She somehow was connected to these names. 'This is so weird.. It should be on the Twilight Zone..'

Terra got up from her bed. There was no way she could sleep now, especially with that orange and black mask haunting her. Terra looked at the clothes that had been in Beast Boy's boxes. She debated to put them on or not. Terra walked over and slipped off her pajamas and put on the black t-shirt and yellow shorts. She walked over to the closet and pulled out a black hoodie. It was a cold night.

Terra tip-toed down the wooden stairs, trying not to wake Mrs. Délia up. She walked into the kitchen and went to the door. Terra took one last look at the house and went out the door. The night's cool air nipped at Terra's skin as the wind subsided. She walked along the street, not knowing where she was going.

**You wanted something more than this **

**Fell down for someone else's kiss **

**I'm lost without your light, so I drive**

**I don't know why **

Terra passed baking shops, corner stores and a mall. It seemed each one's window reflected the girl. The golden, blonde hair. But, it seemed she was frowning, not knowing where she belonged. Terra frowned with her for she too, didn't know where to go or what to do.

**But I drive **

**From Exit to Exit **

She continued walking down the gray pavement. It seemed to go on forever. Terra sighed as she looked down to see it's cracks go by. There were surprisingly no cars, no people. It felt like she was the only one in the world tonight. The only one...alone.

**Some day I won't be lost...**

Terra lifted her eyes to see the bay. Farther off was a tower shaped as a T. It was glowing brightly in the October night sky. It seemed to call out to her. She could almost hear the words 'Come home..'

Inside Terra, something snapped, clicked, fit. _Home. _She raced to the harbor, wondering if ferries ran this late at night. Terra ran down the hill and saw a boat..a ferry. Tonight they did.

**Someday I won't miss you... **

Terra got on and sailed off. Off to the beacon of the night sky. 'I'm coming guys, whoever's there. I'm home...'

-----

"How did this happen?"

Raven held a dazed look on her face, staring off into the distance as BB was trying to find his shirt and pants. "How did this happen?" Raven repeated the question.

"I don't know...it just..seemed right. Did you feel that way too?"

Raven pondered for a moment and then sighed, "Yea, yea I did." Beast Boy found his shirt under the bed and continued his search for his pants. Raven blinked her eyes.

"Was this supposed to happen?" "I-I think it was.."

"But.." Raven tried to find her words, "But what about...Terra?"

Beast Boy sat down on the bed next to her, looking in her eyes then at the quilt, "I-I don't know. Everything's confusing. I just keep thinking that I'm abandoning her..Terra. It's like, a part of me is saying, 'What are you doing with Raven!? What about Terra? She's your only one!'" Beast Boy turned to the Gothic Beauty, "But then there's this other guy.. It says that **you** are the only one. **You** are right here..and **you** can make me happy, you can actually..love me.." Raven blushed.

She cast her eyes down and quietly spoke, "Which one do you listen to?"

"Both I guess. But the second guys' got a point..." He grabbed both of Raven's hands in his. Raven looked into his eyes, "You are here, right here. You..you make me happy and I think..I think I'm.."

Raven whispered, trying not to ruin the moment, "What?"

Beast Boy's eyes welled up with tears, "I think I'm..falling in love with you.." Raven's eyes filled up also, as a window cracked slightly.

"And-and I know that it couldn't work out..with you and your powers.. But I can't help it.." Raven felt his hands squeeze hers.Raven squeezed back.

"We..we can work something out.."

Beast Boy whispered quietly, "Really?" Raven nodded, smiling softly. Beast Boy smiled too but then it faltered. Raven noticed. "But.."

Raven repeated his words, "But..."

"...There's Terra." Raven nodded slowly, eyes down once again, not wanting Beast Boy to see her tears.

**Someday I'll understand...**

"Raven," Raven looked up with an emotionless face, trying to keep her composure, "I understand

"No Raven I...I just don't know what to do...I-I need to think about this, ok?"

Raven nodded, understanding Beast Boy's predicament, "Take as much time as you want."

Beast Boy smiled, "Thanks Rae." He leaned over and kissed her. Raven relished every moment. She tried to remember the sensation because it could be her last. Beast Boy softly whispered in her ear, "It's you." Raven shuddered at his warm breath on her neck.

Beast Boy got up and walked to the door. Raven realized something, "Beast Boy, what about your pants?"

Beast Boy lowered his eyelids seductively, "Keep them as a souvenir.."

"Couldn't find them, could you?"

"...No."

-----

Beast Boy had went into his room and changed into new clothes, including pants. He went up to the roof to think. Beast Boy sat there on the roof in the cold night.

Nothing was making sense! Nothing! He was supposed to be with Terra! Not Raven! What had happened?

Beast Boy sighed angrily and covered his face with his hands.

**But for now you're taking over me! **

"This wasn't supposed to happen..."

-----

Terra stepped on the soft dirt. The sense of belonging filled her, warming her. She knew she was supposed to be here.

Terra walked up to the steel metal door. She put her hand to it and dragged it down, feeling the texture, the coldness. "Titans..."

She saw a keypad to her right. 'That's how I get in..' Her fingers seemed to have a mind of her own as they flew over the numbers and letters. As Terra's fingers pressed the keys, she said the numbers and letters aloud, almost in a trance..

"TERRA 143576..." The door magically swished open to reveal the inside. "Titans..Tower..."

Terra walked into the darkness of the tower. She saw a couch, a huge video game system, and a kitchen off to the left. Terra walked over to the video system. She traced her hand over a video game controller, "Cyborg.." She whispered the name, in a trance once more.

Terra walked over into the kitchen. A big metal pot that was black on the top, burnt from an explosion. "S-Starfire.." Terra looked over to a news clipping. It had a picture of a man labeled as Brother Blood. "Robin..."

Terra walked out of the kitchen and into a hallway that stretched for miles. Their was doors of purple, orange, red, blue and green. Each one was labeled of Raven, Starfire, Robin, Cyborg and...Beast Boy.

Terra thought the hallway had ended, but she was wrong...

Terra looked at the last door and gasped. She reached out her shaky hand and traced the letters "T-E-R-R-A...Terra..." Something in Terra's mind finally fit together, the puzzle had been completed.

"Terra......m-me..Terra is..me.." Terra's eyes filled with tears as she collapsed on the floor with sobs. "Oh my God..." Terra's voice shook and wavered from her crying. It was her..Terra was her.

**I've lost my direction **

**Where do I turn? **

Memories flashed by Terra...her memories, her long forgotten memories! The lava, the tears, the sacrifice...stone. Her mind began churning once more. Terra's eyes glowed a bright yellow once more and stayed. "I-I'm a..a Teen Titan..."

**You wanted something more than this **

**Fell down for someone else's kiss **

Terra's eyes lost their glow as cerulean eyes replaced them. "Beast Boy...He was telling the truth! I was frozen to stone..in time..oh my God.."

Terra got up and ran to where her first instinct told her to go. The roof.

Terra got up to the last stair and stood there in front of the door. What would she see? What will she remember? Will the missing piece finally be restored? There was only one way to find out.

Terra sighed and opened the door. She had to suppress a sob at the sight. She whispered so only she could hear herself, "Beast Boy."

**I'm lost without your light so I drive,** **I don't know why!**

Beast Boy was still covering his face with his hands, silent tears of confusion sliding down his cheeks. Terra couldn't hold it in any longer. The tears silently streamed down her face showing no signs of stopping.

She could her Beast Boy say to himself, "Why? Why can't she remember?"

Terra swallowed her tears. This was it.

Terra whispered loud enough for the boy to hear, "I remember..."

Beast Boy whirled around. There she was. Terra. A smile formed on his face so big that it didn't fit. He slowly got up and walked over to her.

Terra watched, her eyes scrunched up in tears, wet marks on her face, sniffing.

Beast Boy finally was 2 feet away from her. He couldn't keep it in anymore either. He embraced Terra, tightening his arms around her, never wanting to let her go. The loudest his voice ever got was to a whisper, "You remember.." Terra slowly put her arms around him also. A rush of memories flew to her.

_Terra scrunched up into a ball inside of the furious rock tornado. Fear was creeping in, the tears running down her face. No one understood. No one. Suddenly, a hand grasped her arm and turned her around in mid-air. It was him. Beast Boy. She blinked as the glow of her eyes disappeared. Beast Boy was reaching out for her other hand. Terra reached out and they held on. He pulled her close, "It's okay Terra! I'm here," Terra closed her eyes and leaned into him. She could hear a last sentence come from him, "I'm here.." It dawned on her that he did understand. He did.. _

Terra embraced BB tightly also as she whispered quietly, closing her eyes, "I remember...I'm here.."

They stood there, embracing each other tightly, afraid to let go or they'll fall. Both were crying but not sadly, it was tears of joy. They were reunited again. Again.

Beast Boy mumbled into Terra's black hair, "You're never leaving me again...never.."

He pulled back a bit to see into Terra's eyes. She opened them, they were red and teary. Beast Boy rubbed her back soothingly, "How? How did you come back?"

Terra smiled, "When you want something so bad, miracles can happen." BB smiled too, "I believe that.." He picked up a strand of Terra's hair in awe. Terra looked at it and gasped. Blonde! It was becoming blonde once more! "You're back... you really are.."

Terra flinched, "Well, not really. I don't know everything still. There are pieces and chunks of memory missing.. Like, I have a dream that we are on a Ferris Wheel and I'm trying to tell you something.. I can't hear what you reply back to Ter- me. We then lean in and then, the dream ends..." Terra's eyes met Beast Boy's, "Can you tell me what happens?"

Beast Boy smiled softly, "I'd be glad to."

**But I drive... **

He gently held Terra's face in his hands. BB leaned in and closed his eyes as he passionately kissed the kiss that was forgotten so long ago...

Unbeknownst to them, Raven was in the doorway.

**From Exit to Exit **

Tears filled up her eyes as she turned away angrily yet so very hurt.

_Through the destruction and smoke.. _

--------------

A/N: I just love Love Triangles! The memory that Terra was talking about was when she and BB were on the Ferris wheel and were about to kiss, incase some of you couldn't remember.

Yes, I know there is sexual content. Please don't review saying it's gross, disgusting, blah blah blah... I told you from the beginning that the rating would go up. What did you expect?

Don't think the story's over because it's just begun! Please Read and Review. :)


	9. Of Tears and Screams, Of Lies and Deceit

Hey guys! To clarify things, Terra's hair is now blonde once more. The previous chapter states it. I've been getting e-mails with this question, so I hope that clears things up! :)

**Poopy Penguin- **Thank you.

**The Drewfus- **I looked at it's lyrics and I thought so too. Maybe I'll go back and change it...

**Anavrin 14-** Thank you.

**Mind-Warp- **I do feel proud. Thank you. You don't know how relieved I am that the coke joke served it's purpose. I am trying very hard to keep everyone _mostly_ in character. If I didn't, it wouldn't be the 'Teen Titans' now would it? ;)

Thank you everybody for the reviews! Now, on with the story!!

_ReViVed _

Chapter 9: _Of Tears and Screams, Of Lies and Deceit_

Terra felt like she was walking on clouds. It was one o'clock and she felt like skydiving.

The kiss had been spectacular! The feeling, the rush! It all seemed right for her. Everything was in place.

Terra had hated it when she had to leave, but she couldn't leave Mrs. Délia at home worrying. Beast Boy had understood and said that he would come down to the Alouetté tomorrow morning.

Terra breathed in the cold fresh air. It was finally being put back together. Her life had a purpose. Everything was fitting like a puzzle.

Little did she know, that back at the Tower, puzzle pieces were flying..

----------

Raven. A beautiful name. It's origin, from a black bird. The name meant grace, flight, beauty... But now..the name was broken.

And meant Death.

Raven sat on the edge of her bed, waiting at the door. Waiting for it to open and reveal that green boy. He had broke her heart. Again. Her eyes were clouded over and her hair was disheveled, but she would not allow herself to scream nor cry. She would take this out calmly. Calm as a new-born lamb.

But a storm was rampaging in her soul. How? How was anything, _anything_ possible for this?

The girl she had seen.. It couldn't be, not again.. But it was. Terra. Raven winced at the name that brought her so much pain and fury. She had not forgiven her. How could Terra just come back and kiss Beast Boy? _Her_ Beast Boy?? 'But' Raven thought, 'How could Beast Boy kiss her? I thought it was us..only us.' Raven cast her eyes down and frowned slightly.

She soon snapped her head back up. 'What the hell are you saying?! This was a one night fling! Of _course_ it was! Like you would ever be with Beast Boy! Don't let a guy get you down. You are Raven. No one owns you and you own no one.'

Raven turned her attention back to the door. She was waiting for him to burst in. She knew he would. So she waited. What would happen when their eyes would meet? She did not know. Raven did know though, that it would not be candy coated nor a fantasy. It'd be a fantasy inside a hell.

With that last thought, Raven heard someone knock on the door and turn the knob with a click...

----------------

Shadows loomed over the street and pavement. The air became bitter and wild once more. Something gave way and the calmness of night was gone.

Terra walked shyly up and down the streets. Her eyes darted from left to right. Someone or something was watching her.

The wind howled and the trees' low branches scraped Terra's hair. Then, she heard echoing footsteps. They were going at a moderate rate.

Terra stopped for a second and listened. It was the sound of boots' metal clinking with the street pavement. Fog was settling in like a Halloween effect. Terra continued her journey but quickened her speed.

The footsteps seemed right behind her, cold icy breath on her neck. The deep breathing getting louder and louder. Terra closed her eyes at the tension. She opened them and whirled around. No one was there...

The breathing and footsteps stopped. Terra cautiously turned around slowly and walked on. Just as soon as she did, they began once again, more vicious and persistent.

Out of fear, she ran. Terra sprinted down 4th Avenue and around the back bone of Lincoln. Terra stopped in the middle of the road by a park and caught her breath.

The footsteps were now sounding from the middle of the street, right in front of Terra. They came slowly, making Terra even more nervous to what was happening. They finally stopped.

There was Terra, now in the middle of Lincoln Street. The fog was blinding. She could see no further than 3 feet. Then, came the breathing. It dragged out, long and heavy. Kinda like Darth Vader come to think of it.

Terra shook, waiting for the end to come. Then, the fog seemed to part out in front, about 7 feet away. What Terra saw made her gasp in shock and fear. She may not have known the guy, but the threat was obvious.

A man stood there. An orange and black mask disguised his face. His hands were wrapped around his back. He stood there casually. His voice sounded rough yet tender. Hollow yet filled with life. But all out dangerous.

"Hello, Terra. Remember me?"

----------------------------------------------

The door opened. There was the green boy. He knew that Raven saw him and Terra. He had seen the blue cloak flutter by the doorway when they had parted. Now he had to face the consequences.

There she was. Sitting on the edge of her bed with all her glory. Her legs crossed and arms folded. Her face held no expression, eyes clouded over.

He just stood there.

Raven had to fight with all her will-power to not cry or rip his head off,

"Well?"

Beast Boy slowly walked in the room, hands out in front of him, "Listen, Rae..."

He could say no more. What was there to say?

"I'm listening." Her voice was slathered in cold ice.

Beast Boy knew that this was not going to be easy at all.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Who-Who are you?" But Terra knew deep in her conscience that this was him. The masked mentor of evil.

"Well, well. What is this? Terra doesn't remember me?" His voice dripped with sarcasm.

He walked closer to Terra, and she stepped back out of instinct.

"Don't be afraid child. I would and have never hurt you.."

Terra didn't believe him for a second. "I may not know you, but you will not lead me into your deceit!"

The man continued his path toward the frightened girl, "Well, don't we have an Oscar-worthy speech?"

Terra attempted to punch the jack-ass but he caught her hand in a swift movement. "Ah, ah. I've taught you better than this." He slowly began to bend her wrist backwards. Terra was about to cry out when something in her told her to stand her ground, take the pain.

"I am the one who brought you in from the dark. I showed you the light. I took care of you. I showed you the meaning of care and love."

Terra narrowed her eyes, teeth grinding, "You have shown me nothing you pathetic beast of a man!"

The daunting man continued to grip Terra's fist in his hand. "You don't remember, child. That green-skinned boy and his comrades were out to harm you. I saved you, Terra. But they** will** lash out again my dear."

It was at this that Terra stopped. Was he telling the truth? Was Beast Boy just buttering up to her so he could lead her into the trap? Or was there a secret being kept from her? A secret only this man could tell her...

Her inner conscience fought with Terra. This man was a lying fool! Beast boy would never ever do anything to harm her! Terra took this and ran with it.

Terra began to struggle within the grip of the masked figure. She pushed, shoved, bit, anything to get him to release her.

"Do not fight, child. I am helping you. I've always been helping you. And nothing will come between me and that promise!" He threw Terra to the ground with force.

His temper was one not to be dealt with.

Terra was on her back, her head screaming in pain. Her vision began to get blurry. She could see the man standing over her, looking down.

"Who..._are_ you?"

"Your mentor, your teacher. I am your hero and savior.."

Terra's vision began to fill up with black..

"..I am Slade.."

Then it was dark. All dark.

--------------------------------------------

"I..I don't know what to say Raven.."

"There's nothing to say."

"C'mon Raven..I said I was sorry."

"Sorry? No Beast Boy. Sorry doesn't cut it this time."

Beast Boy was standing in front of Raven who was pleading for her to forgive him. Raven sat there with arms crossed, stony face, not giving in. "Well...can you blame me? You know I love Terra. And to see her again.." His thoughts trailed off with his words.

"If you loved her so much, then why did you come to me?"

Beast Boy was stuck. Why did he? Raven's tone rose,

"Why did you come to me, only to go to Terra? You just couldn't help yourself, could you??!"

Raven couldn't help it. Tears started to appear in her eyes, dropping to the bed sheets.

Beast Boy felt so much guilt and pity. Why did this have to happen to her? He just wanted to hug her and kiss her, steal her pain. Make her smile. And that's what he did.

Beast Boy sat beside Raven and put his arms around her. He leaned in and kissed the side of her lip repeatedly. Raven slowly shook her head side to side. She slowly got up and wrapped her arms around herself.

"A kiss isn't just going to make it all go away Beast Boy. It won't."

Beast Boy sighed, "Ok..ok." He looked into her eyes. They were broken and weary. The tears slid down her narrow face.

"She just..offers more Rave.." He wanted to take back his words right then and there.

"Oh, really? So I don't satisfy your wants? My kiss doesn't make your heart flutter? Then why Beast Boy, _why_ did I give myself to you? I risked everything! You tell me Beast Boy, why?!"

Everything was silent.

"Because Beast Boy...I love you. But I guess that doesn't matter to you, now does it? Nooo no. You want the laughs, the smiles, the blonde hair.. Well Beast Boy, I don't have everything! Just go to her Beast Boy!!"

Beast Boy got up and walked over to Raven who was now sobbing a bit with her head down.

"Oh, Rae.. I don't-"

"Don't 'Oh Rae' me! Just go to her! Just..just go.." She pointed to the door with a sigh.

"Rae please.. Don't do this. I-I'll fix this, ok?"

Raven closed her eyes, arms still around herself. She slowly shook her head 'no'. "You can't fix something that will never be.."

"Raven..."

"Go."

Raven please, _please_..let me-"

"Just..go. Please Beast Boy."

"Raven-"

Raven walked over to her door and opened it. She put a hand to her lowered head, eyes closed. Beast Boy stopped talking. He had said enough.

He walked to the door by Raven. Beast Boy looked to her eyes that were now open. They were full of hurt and betrayal. But they plead to him. Plead for him to leave her, give her peace.

He put his head down and walked out her door and it shut quietly behind him. He heard a lamp burst and a window crack.

Yes..He had said _more_ than enough..

-----------------------------------------------------

Terra opened her eyes with a moan. Man, did her head hurt. She brought up a hand to it but she couldn't. "Huh?"

Terra's eyes widened. Latches held her arms in place to a chair. She looked around. Everything was black, except for a huge screen in front of her. "What the-?"

"Ah, I see that we have awakened.."

Terra's eyes traveled to a door on the left side of the screen where Slade stood. Her eyes narrowed, "You.."

"Do not fret Terra. I am here to show you what those Teen Titans have done to you."

"They have done nothing!" Her scream echoed off the hidden walls.

"You will see, child. You will see.. The truth shall unfold.."

The screen became alive with pictures and scenes of hurt, betrayal, and anger. Terra's eyes widened and darted back and forth at the scenes of clips, mouth agape. Shock was one word to describe it. Only one.

The screen showed the Titans battling her, "They hated you." Screaming at her, "They loathed you." Slade's voice echoed in Terra's ears.

Then.. A scene of Beast Boy and her.

'_You said you'd be my friend no matter what, remember?' _

_Beast Boy turned his back on her, 'You don't have any friends.' _

"He wanted to kill you.."

Terra's eyes filled with tears of shock and sadness. They didn't like her or wanted her. Her home was a lie. Her friends were a lie..

Beast Boy was a lie.

"So Terra," The screen went blank once again, "Will you accompany me to take the Titans down once and for all?"

Slade came out of the shadows. He held out a disk to her with the word 'S' engraved on it.

"To make the Titans finally pay for their beatings, lies, cruel words and deceit towards you?"

Terra's eyes met Slade's. A choice must be taken.

A famous quote entered her mind, reflecting the decision that must be made.

'_Speak now or forever hold your peace..' _

The time..was now..

---------------------------------------------

A/N: A decision only Terra can make, guys. Please read and review. :3


	10. The Show Is Over

Thank you for all of the reviews guys! Made my day. Here's the solution to the last chapters cliffhanger. Enjoy! :)

_ReViVed _

Chapter 10: _The Show Is Over_

**Take a bow, the night is over **

**This masquerade is getting older **

October. Once again. The leaves turn red, yellow, orange and fall to the ground, leaving the tree to become cold...so cold.

That's how it was now. Cold. Beast Boy stared out the huge window of the den. He was alone. Not just now physically, but emotionally. He had lost them. It was his fault, all his fault. Not Raven's nor-  Beast Boy couldn't think about her right now. No. Not now.

**Lights are low, the curtains are down **

**There's no one here **

Beast Boy folded his arms on the couch, watching the leaves twirl around outside. He saw the oranges and different shades of yellow.

**(There's no one here, there's no one in the crowd)**

How could he have done this? Most importantly, how did she find out? Or.. did she? Did she just..disappear? Well, by the looks of it, yes.

He had gone everywhere, just everywhere, searching. But to no avail.. She was gone.

_((Flashback:)) _

_Beast Boy entered the Alouetté. He was feeling kind of depressed from the fight just hours before with Raven. He needed someone to be with him, and that someone would be waiting for him behind those velvet curtains. _

_Beast Boy went down the familiar hall. 'She'll cheer me up. She always has.' _

_There was that door, 'Back Stage'. He opened it and looked inside, "Hi Terra!" _

_Silence. Not your regular silence, deathly silence. She wasn't there. _

'_Funny.. She told me she'd be here this morning..' _

_He went back to the bar and sat down on one of the stools. _

"_Hey." _

_Beast Boy looked up. The shocking red hair and white teeth greeted him. Teri. "Hey.." Her smile vanished, "You okay?" _

"_Heh, yeah.. Just a fight.. I was looking for someone, Terra. Do you know where she is?" _

_The red-head shook her head and spoke softly, "No, sorry. Her caretaker, if you would call her that, Mrs. Délia, called us asking the same question. Sorry kid. No luck." _

_Beast Boy's ears perked up a bit, "You mean, she didn't go home?" _

_Teri shrugged, "I guess not. Poor woman, her voice was shaking. She didn't know what to do. In the end, she figured Terra just...went back home.." _

_Beast Boy shook his head, eyes wide, "No.. Her home's with.. Oh my God something must of happened to her! I need to go! Here's a tip!" _

_Beast Boy slammed 5 bucks on the counter and ran like a mad man out the door. _

"_But I didn't get you anything!!" _

_((End Flashback)) _

Nothing. He had searched all night. Terra...was gone.

**Say your lines but do you feel them **

**Do you mean what you say**

Beast Boy sighed, and so was Raven. She never forgave him. He must have hit too close to home that night. Her eyes were always hollow. Could he blame her? She thought she found someone to actually love her. But no..he ruined that, broke it. No amount of handy work would fix it.

Ever since that night, Beast Boy hadn't been the same. Yeah, he still made jokes, laughed, smiled.. But it wasn't coming from him. Not from inside. It was a mask. He would put it on everyday and hide from the truth, and keep it from his friends.

**When there's no one around (no one around) **

**Watching you, watching me **

No one went out of their way to search for her. Only he and Raven knew that Terra was actually here. And Raven, she'd probably want to stab Terra right now.

'_Just go to her, Beast Boy!!' _

He winced. Why? The only question in his mind.

**One Lonely Star **

Why?

**(One lonely star you don't know who you are)**

--------------------------

One year. One long, agonizing year from the fight that Beast Boy had with her.

**I've always been in love with you (always with you)**

**I guess you've always known it's true (you know it's true)**

Raven sat in her room. Thoughts swirling 'round in her head. But it wasn't a thousand thoughts... it was one.

Why? Why for anything?

'There's no question _for_ anything. He wasn't the one, get over it.' But she couldn't. Who could do that to someone? Say they love them and then kiss another person. Passionately.

**You took my love for granted, why oh why?**

So here she was, alone once more. Nothing new.

Nothing.

The word echoed off in her mind. Nothing, just like what her heart was filled of.

**The show is over say goodbye **

**Say goodbye (bye bye), say goodbye**

------------------------------

Robin walked into the den to find Beast Boy staring out the window. 'Not again.'

"Hey, BB"

Beast Boy looked up to his friend, "Hey."

Robin sat down on the couch beside him, "Nice view, huh?" 'That's it Robin, small talk him and then squeeze your way through the conversation and find out what's wrong with him..'

Beast Boy grunted. He really didn't feel like talking to Bird-Boy right now. He knew, just knew that Robin was trying to find out his problem. 'Not happening.'

"Why you up so early? To make tofu without Cy's complaints?"

Beast Boy sighed, annoyed, "No."

Robin knew this was going nowhere fast. 'Guess I should just get this over with..'

"What's wrong with you lately? You've been moping every morning and then when everyone comes downstairs for breakfast, you're Beast Boy again!"

BB continued to look out the window, his eyes followed a floating red leaf as he spoke, "You don't know that.."

Robin grinded his teeth, "Every since you got back that morning from that stupid café_ last October_, you've been doing this ritual!"

Beast Boy turned to Robin, "You don't know what happened that day."

Robin's angry features gave way to a sympathetic look, "No..I don't..What _did_ happen that day?"

Beast Boy sighed as he got up and walked toward the window, away from the Boy Wonder, "Why should I tell you? You never believed me anyway.."

**Make them laugh, it comes so easy **

**When you get to the part**

"Just please tell me. This 'thing' will eventually worsen your fighting abilities. We can work it out."

Beast Boy shook his head, "Nothing will."

Robin thought for a long time. He seemed to perk up when he reached his answer. Robin softly spoke, "Is it..about Raven?"

Beast Boy put a hand to his lips, "Kinda.."

**Where you're breaking my heart (breaking my heart)**

Robin brightened up, "That's easy to fix Beast Boy. I'm sure you and Raven will solve this dilemma over time. Come on, let's start making breakfast." He got up and walked to the kitchen.

When Robin didn't hear any footsteps behind him, he turned around. Beast Boy was still by the window.

"Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy kept staring out to the sea. The fall leaves twirled onto it and sailed away to the city. "I lost them.."

Robin gently pressed on, "Lost who?"

Beast Boy slowly turned to Robin. His eyes were distant, "Ra-"

"'Morning y'all! "

Cy whistled happily as he walked into the room. He walked over to the stove in the kitchen and took out frying pans, eggs, pancake batter and sausage, completely oblivious to what he just interrupted.

Cyborg turned the stove's knob to ignite and then to high power and began to crack eggs. Out of nowhere, he stopped whistling and froze from the silence.

Slowly, he peered over his shoulder.

Beast Boy was staring out the window once more and Robin was fuming.

"Uhhh...Did I miss something??"

At once, BB perked up and walked over to Cy and threw an arm around the mechanical man's shoulders. "Nope. Robin was just telling me his oh so special evening with Starfire last night." He wiggled his eye brows up and down, smiling, signaling to Cy.

Cy's face immediately turned into a smirk, "Ohh really?"

**Hide behind your smile, all the world loves a clown **

**(Just make 'em smile the whole world loves a clown)**

Robin's red face turned even redder, "No I wasn't!!"

BB chuckled, "Sure Robin.."

Cyborg stepped in, "Oh c'mon man, don't deny it, I _knew_ something was up last night. Starfire kept asking what Viagra was."

Robin shouted, "That was because we all were watching TV and a commercial about it came on!!!!"

Beast Boy smiled smugly, "But you seemed to _quickly_ jump right in and explain it to Star.."

**Wish you well, I cannot stay **

**You deserve an award for the role that you played (role that you played)**

"Because it was embarrassing! Do you guys really think I use that stuff?? No thanks, I'm confident in my abilities.."

"What abilities do you speak of Robin?"

Robin whirled around to see Starfire standing in the doorway innocently with a curious aura surrounding her.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were trying not to suffocate with all of their laughter.

Robin's face fell, "I uh..I was talking about um.."

Stafire smiled sweetly, "Perhaps your fighting abilities?"

Robin smiled, relieved she had saved him by her naivety, "Yes Star, my fighting abilities."

Cy stopped laughing enough to punch BB lightly in the ribs, "Heh, good one man, he never saw it coming."

BB smiled, "Yeah.." His day seemed to brighten up. His funny never failed him. But it wasn't coming from the heart anymore..it was forced..

"What is with all the idiotic laughter and shouting?"

Beast Boy froze in his spot. He stared at the young beauty. Her grape-colored hair hanging on top of her shoulders gracefully, her angelic face, her slender form..

**No more masquerade, you're one lonely star **

**(One lonely star and you don't know who you are)**

"Is there something on my face Beast Boy?"

BB snapped out of his day dream. Raven stared down into his eyes, looking right through him. Her voice was cold and harsh. Beast Boy had to will himself to look into her eyes, showing her that he wasn't afraid.

**I've always been in love with you (always with you)**

Beast Boy frowned by what he saw, emptiness. Hollowness. 'Because of me..' Raven's eyes seemed to be cracked in numerous places inside her orbs. Her face was stone, no emotion showing through. Neither her eyes.

"No."

Raven moved past him silently and sat in the booth, opening up her black novel and began to read.

**I guess you've always known it's true (you know it's true) **

**You took my love for granted, why oh why**

Beast Boy held his gaze on her. He knew it was so selfish of him but, he wanted to have one more night with Raven. He wanted to take that pain and grudge away from her. But he missed his chance. They were done.

**The show is over, say good-bye**

---------------------------

Starfire looked back and forth worriedly at Beast Boy and Raven. They were both silent and never lay their eyes on each other. 'No. That is not true. Raven does not hold eye connection with Beast Boy..' That was true. Beast Boy had been stealing glances at Raven occasionally at breakfast.

**Say good-bye (bye bye), say good-bye**

Now, the heros and heroines sat on the couch in the living room. It had been quiet the whole past year since last October. No Brother Blood, no Slade hauntings (A/N:not a word but meh..). Just minor crimes. Everything was decently peaceful. Starfire momentarily frowned. Except Robin. At times, he would spend all night in the evidence room, trying to find out why it has been so calm.

**All the world is a stage (world is a stage)**

Starfire had gone down to visit each time he had one of these 'spells' and each time, she would question herself, why couldn't Robin enjoy the calmness and peacefulness while it lasted?

Star cast her eyes to Robin who was holding her in his arms, flipping channels and quarreling with Cy lightly about what show to watch.

'Why must he be so violent at times? Why does he need to figure out dilemmas alone? Can't we do it together? As..a family?'

**And everyone has their part (has their part)**

Starfire looked toward Beast Boy and Raven once more. They were seated away from each other, Raven being more persistent to keep it that way. Beast Boy seemed to be longing for something as he snuck glances at her.

Raven, she had her arms crossed and was rolling her eyes at the quarrelsome Robin and Cy. Starfire pondered,

'She seems..different.. They both have since that October evening. Everything has been..different. What has happened to my two dear friends?? They used to be so..close but now seem...apart. And Raven, her aura seems so very depressed. Something is not right..'

**But how was I to know which way the story'd go?**

Starfire continued to think in her own world about the changes that had occurred. What's an alien to do?

-

Raven had her own thoughts as well. Where had the friendship gone? Was it too weak to withstand the actions that had taken place?

'Yes.'

A year, or close to it, seems like a long time to be still aching from a lost love. But, in Raven's case, it was normal. Her heart had been thrown and thrashed around ever since she was born. She never experienced true love until that night.. It wasn't it though. It never was. Love was always masking what was really going on. In Raven's life, it was always hurt and pain..

**How was I to know you'd break **

**(You'd break, you'd break, you'd break)**

Raven cast a glance toward the boy next to her. He seemed to be suffering as well. 'Good. He deserves it.' Raven never took back those words as she thought them.

Raven touched her lips absentmindedly. Her mind played back the feeling and the rush of her kiss with Beast Boy. The burning sensation.. But now.. It was a burning fire in her heart, cracking it to pieces, flames licking them up.

**You'd break my heart**

-----------------------------------

The flickering lights cast shadows upon chains, boulders, staffs and deflated punching bags. The walls echoed the sounds of punches and kicks on contact, '_swooshes_' of air and grunts.

A clang of metal pierced the ears of anyone standing by. But, they were alone, and fighting.

A tall muscular man grunted loudly as he was thrown to the ground. The opponent walked toward him, waiting for him to rise.

"You are learning well, child."

A girl of sixteen speaks in a deadpan voice, "I'm not stupid, you know."

The man got up from his place on the dirt floor. He turned around quickly and slapped the girl on the face. She did not cry out. She was stronger than that.

"No, you're not Terra.. But we can't take the chance of the Titans killing you, now can we? So don't sass me."

Terra felt a pang of pain. The Titans. She rubbed her stinging cheek and turned to her mentor, "Don't worry Slade, I won't let their worthless hands touch me."

Slade walked across the room to a flat screen that took up the entire wall, "That's my girl. But, we have one more thing to cover."

He flicked on the light switch that lit up the entire room. They were both wearing armored plates on their arms and shins. Terra sported her new outfit proudly, a light blue and black suit that covered her body. Her shoes had metal spikes beneath to pack a good kick and her gloves had metal plating beneath them to pack a punch. Slade wore his normal attire.

He pushed a button on the wall and the screen became alive. "You must learn how to fight them."

The screen showed a picture of a half machine African-American man. "Cyborg, you must steer clear of his sonic cannon. It will knock you off track for a second so he'll have time to attack. Your target is to break through his metal chest. It will short circuit and he'll be out cold."

The screen then displayed a picture of a alien girl with green eyes and red hair, "Starfire, her power is her star-bolts that shoot out from her hands and eyes. Her weakness, low self-esteem and feeling sorry for someone. Talk to her, name all the things she has done wrong, tell her how she has hurt you."

A picture of a jet-black haired boy with a mask came into view, "Robin. He uses bo-staffs and exploding disks to knock an enemy off guard. He is an expert in martial arts. His weakness, failure and Starfire. I'm sure you have enough imagination to combine those elements together to defeat him..."

A girl with purple hair, violet eyes and a blue cloak showed up next, "Raven. Her power, telekinesis. She is very intelligent and will try and persuade you to come back to the team. Robin will do this also. Her weakness, her anger. It blinds her so it makes her weak in her position to fight."

Terra absorbed all of this knowledge as the pictures came in and out of focus.

Terra then froze in her position. A green boy showed up on screen. His eyes full of determination and adventure. Terra boiled in anger.

**I've always been in love with you **

**(I've always been in love with you)**

"Ah, Beast Boy. His power, transformation. He has many antics and uses his power wisely in a dangerous situation. His weakness, you."

**Guess you've always known**

Slade paused as Terra took all of this in. He knew just the right buttons to push. He then continued.

"He will not be willing to fight you at all. He will persuade you the most to come back to the Titans, to come back to him. Mess with his mind Terra. I am sure you will enjoy it." The screen went blank once again.

**You took my love for granted, why oh why **

**The show is over, say good-bye**

Terra swallowed her tears, "I'm sure I will..."

**Say good-bye (bye bye), say good-bye **

"...Master." 

**Say good-bye**

* * *

A/N: And the story begins to unfold completely... The song used for this chapter is "Take A Bow" by Madonna. 

There will be plenty of action in chapter 11. Please R&R :)


	11. All You Wanted

Thank you for the reviews. It really makes my day. Here's chap. 11 Enjoy!

_ReViVed _

Chapter 11: _All You Wanted _

A silent dawn hung over Jump City. The dull stars glistened a final time as day light poured in, the city lights held a warm hue in the gray sky. The sun peered over a light gray cloud, as morning yawned.

'_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!' _

Red lights flooded Titans Tower. The ringing of the alarm jarred everybody awake.

Robin raced downstairs quickly, as the peaceful dawn was shattered.

Robin's finger's flew over the keys, typing the password of the computer.

"What's the problem??"

Cy took his place next to Robin, leaning in to see the damage.

Robin's brows furrowed, "Not sure. There seems to be hits all over Jump City."

Starfire flew in with Raven and Beast Boy. "What interrupts our peaceful slumber??"

Cy spoke up, for Robin was typing furiously once again, "Someone or something is taking hits all over Jump City," He turned to the screen once again, "From Downtown Lincoln to Bayland."

Robin stood from his chair, leader mode settling in, "Okay Titans, we need to split up. Cyborg, take Lincoln, Star, we're going to search through Portwatch. Raven and Beast Boy, take Helme. If anyone finds anything or has found our culprit, call on your communicators. Everybody got it?"

Everyone nodded, even the two ex-lovers.

"Titans Go!!"

---------------------------

Starfire and Robin walked stiffly, yet close together. Tension was settling in. It was too quiet for an emergency.

"Robin?"

Robin did not answer. His eyes darted from left to right, looking in dark alleys, his mouth set in a firm line.

"Robin?? Please answer me."

Robin's eyes widened a bit as he turned to Star. "Oh, sorry. Just tense is all.." He scratch the back of his head bashfully.

"Yes.. I was just-well I was hoping that you didn't think that...the emergency was caused by.." She cast her eyes down sadly.

"Well..it's possible." Robin braced for an attack.

Starfire's eyes shot up quickly, "W-what? No Robin, please don't- "

Robin stopped walking and put her hands in his, "Star, I'm okay. We'll find out what the cause of this is. Don't worry." He gave her a smile.

She returned one and they continued down the foggy, deserted road.

------------------------------

'_Clank, Clank, Clank'_

Cy's footstep's echoed in Lincoln. He had a tough guy atmosphere, but deep down, he _hated_ splitting up. Especially when he was to be alone.

Cyborg walked slowly, not wanting to miss any suspicions.

He had his first suspicion right when he entered Lincoln, "It's way too quiet.."

From a distance he heard a soft noise, starting low at first, then high, then low once more. Cy followed it. As he went east toward the sound, it got louder and clearer. Crying. Someone was crying!

Cyborg increased his speed, his metal feet clanking loudly. As he sprinted toward the crying, he wound up in the beginning of an alley where light still showed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming.." Cy whispered, to calm whatever was sobbing.

When he became closer, he found out it was the sobbing of a girl. "But where?"

He looked to his right, where the girl seemed to be sobbing from.

Cy quietly walked to her. The little girl's back was arched, her black hair tumbling down her back, her face hidden, facing the wall.

Cyborg reached out to her, "Hey, kid.." Cy grabbed one of her shoulders and turned her slowly around.

Cyborg gasped. It was a dummy with a tape recorder imbedded in it's face. That's where the crying came from.

"What the-? "

Without warning, a hard force slammed against Cyborg's head, sending him into the middle of the street.

A black figure stepped out of the alley.

Cyborg moaned as he put a hand to his aching head. His eyes widened as he turned to the black figure, still on the ground. Without taking his eyes off it, Cy grabbed his communicator and called Robin and Star.

"Uh guys? I think I found the culprit.."

------------------------

"What??!! Where? Where are you??"

"Robin what is happening?!"

Starfire and Robin huddled around Robin's communicator. Cy's worried face was on screen, "Uh..the intersection of 4th st. and-and Lincoln."

"We'll be right- "

The line went dead.

Robin started to panic a bit, shaking his device, "Cy? Cyborg? Cyborg c'mon!"

"Robin!"

Robin turned angrily at her, "Wha- AH!"

A black suited man punched Robin across the face, sending him back a few feet. Starfire looked back at the injured Boy Wonder, then to the man, eyes glowing green.

"Yah!!"

Starfire blasted green star-bolts at the culprit, blinded by fury.

The man darted out of the way at each, edging closer to the unknown Starfire. Just as he was about to leap out at her, Robin dived in front, catching a blast from a star-bolt and a punch from the masked man.

Despite his burning wounds he punch at him, his fist puncturing the man's skin severely.

The masked man stuck out his leg and swung it underneath Robin's footwork, catching him off guard. Robin hit the pavement hard as Starfire flew in save him. Unknown to the Teens, the man had a few more tricks up his sleeve.

He fired a tranquilizer at Starfire, sending her to the ground. A deep, gruff chuckle escaped his throat. He edged closer to Star once again.

Robin growled, "Get a_way_ from her!"

The man turned back to Robin and seemed to smirk out of his mask. He continued his walk toward Star. He grabbed her by the neck, hanging her in the air.

Robin tried to get up in time, but the man swiped him again and again and again, whilst holding Starfire, her eyes closed. Robin fell to the ground with a moan, his shirt ripped.

Robin looked up to the masked man as he started to tighten his grip on Star's neck.

"No! Don't!"

Starfire's eyes flew open as she struggled for breath, coldness filling her lungs.

Robin got up by adrenaline and hurried toward the two, " Stop!! You'll kill her!!!"

The man reached out when Robin was close enough and grabbed his wrist, bending it backwards. Robin cried out in pain. The man dropped Starfire to the ground with a thump.

Robin could hear Starfire's gasping breath's, trying to regain oxygen. The man's mask came face to face with Robin's.

A gruff voice sounded from inside it.

"Isn't that the idea?"

Robin gasped, eyes wide in shock, then narrowed in fury,

"Slade!"

----------------------------

Silence loomed upon Raven and Beast Boy. Beast Boy felt pressured and restless from it. Why oh _why_ did Robin have to pair them up?

'Then again..'

Beast Boy stole a glance at the gothic princess. 'It's not _so_ bad.. Maybe I can..make things up to her, now that we're alone..'

Raven kept looking down every foggy, dark alley. The scene reminded her of when they fought their last battle with Terra. _Terra_. Raven wrinkled her nose at the name. How she _loathed_ her now. She never did like her. Never.

'And now..'

Raven eyed BB. 'I don't feel comfortable around him. I-I can never trust him again.' Raven looked back at the road but felt someone's eyes on her. She turned to see BB staring at her.

"What?" Raven spat.

BB sighed, "Okay, Raven. I-I know your mad. And I'm really, _really_ sorry. I just-I just want another chance, Raven. Please?"

Raven stopped walking and stared at him. Just completely stared at him bewilderedly.

"You want me to give you another chance. _You_ want _me_ to give you another _chance_?!"

BB nodded, quietly.

"There's no more chances to give. You never had one! I let you in but..but you just.." Her words trailed off.

"Raven please just let me do something. Just," BB sighed, "Let me show you I still care."

Raven looked coldly into BB eyes, "There's no need for that."

"Yes there is!"

Raven turned her face forward and walked on, leaving BB behind.

BB growled and grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him. He didn't even let her have a chance to yell or protest, he locked lips with her.

He gave her everything he had in that kiss. BB wrapped his arms around her and caressed her figure like he had a year earlier. But it was different this time. She didn't kiss back.

Beast Boy pulled away, to look into teary eyes. Raven pulled herself out of his grip and hugged herself tightly, "No."

"Raven, c'mon.."

"No, you're a whole different person now."

"No I'm not. I'm still me Raven."

Raven shook her head eyes still locked with his. "I-I can't resist you, as much as I want to deny it. But ever since that night, I can't trust you, knowing that if Terra is ever there, you'll leave me. I can't have that Beast Boy. I can't."

Beast Boy bowed his head, knowing that she was right. What was wrong with him?

Beast boy lifted his head and looked to Raven. His voice began to crack.

"I-I mean..this.. This can't be it.."

Raven turned around and continued walking.

"Then how come it is?"

-

'_Raven! Beast Boy! Come in!' _

A vibrating movement shivered in Raven's cloak. Beast Boy eyed her out of worry.

Raven flipped the communicator open, "What's going on?"

Robin's distressed face filled up the screen but was fuzzy and his voice broken up by the bad reception..or something worse.

'_We have a situation down here. (Punch, kick) Starfire's out from a tranquilizer and Cy's connection is dead. (Gasp)(crackle) I (crackle) need help and fast.' _

Raven and Beast Boy crowded by the communicator.

"Who took all the hits in Jump City?"

'_(Fade out) (Fade in) Slade. (Gets punched) Ah!' _

"Don't worry, man. We'll be down there in a sec! Where are you??"

'_I'm at (pause)(crackle) God, I can't see the f!# street sign! (Punch) Look's like Harvey Way. (Crackle, crackle) And Bibsy Av-- Argh! (out of breath)(screen crackles) (power goes out)_'

"Robin!"

"Robin!"

Raven jammed the communicator back into her cloak pocket and grabbed BB's arm tightly. "We don't have much time. Harvey Way and Bibsy Avenue Intersection is 3 miles from here."

Raven took off running with BB lagging behind, still holding onto his arm.

"Raven! We can just _fly_ you know!"

Raven turned a right and Beast Boy yelped from surprise.

"I know. But we don't want to attract attention to ourselves. We already have one Titan unconscious, one missing and one fighting a mad man alone."

Raven turned a sharp left into an alley. Beast Boy had been pulled too widely and hit the edge of the building wall.

"OW!"

Even in the tight and tense situation, Raven let a smirk cross her lips.

-

6 minutes later, Raven skidded to a stop as BB tried to gain composure from the rough ride.

Raven looked from side to side, as she let go of Beast Boy's arm.

"Now where are they..."

"AH!"

Both of the Titans heads shot up at a tall building's roof top. They could see two black figures bobbing up and down, grunts and gasps of air echoing through the Intersection.

"Come on!"

Raven flew up into the air to help her comrade when a big boulder smashed into her side, Raven screamed in agony.

Raven was sent flying toward the ground, air whipping at her hair and cloak. Just when BB started to panic, she stopped in mid air and turned up right.

Her hands cackled with black, dark energy, searching for the source of the boulder.

"Looking for me?"

Raven snapped her head to the left at the sound of the feminine voice.

A girl of 16 with blonde hair whipping in the wind stood on a boulder, suspended in air.

"What'sa matter Raven? Surprised to see me?" Girlish laughter followed after, with a sense of hollowness.

Raven and BB's eyes widened in realization.

Raven recovered and her eyes narrowed oh so dangerously.

"Terra.." Raven grinded her teeth, furiously.

Beast Boy felt his heart crack, "No..please.."

Raven's eyes glowed white as a bus glowed the trademark black. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

The bus came flying at Terra, but she merely raised a hand, a boulder coming toward the bus. A powerful blast of wind sent Raven back a few inches.

Terra stood with her hand still out, smoke trailing behind her.

"That your best shot?"

Raven's hands and eyes glowed black, "Not even close!"

**_On the roof..._**

"So, Robin. You really thought I was dead.. How foolish of you, as always."

Robin rubbed his green glove across his bloody lip, growing more furious by the minute.

"I always knew that you were alive. Not even a cheap volcano trick could fool me into believing you were _really_ gone."

Robin swung at Slade, puncturing his armored plating. Robin's leg swung out but Slade stuck his out to, pushing Robin's aside, and kicking Robin's stomach.

Robin gasped from the pain, but flipped back, to have space between former master and apprentice.

Robin looked back worriedly at Starfire, who was sprawled out on the roof plating.

"You know, you really shouldn't take your eyes off a battle..."

"Huh?" Robin whirled around as Slade grabbed both his wrists, drew him close and imbedded his knee into Robin's stomach. Still holding him in his deathly grasp, Slade flung Robin to the side with a grunt.

Robin flew to the edge of the roof. His instincts took over and his hands grabbed on to the roof's edge. Robin tried to get his feet to grip onto the brick building's wall, but his boots couldn't get enough friction.

Slade stepped to Robin's position, smile showing through his mask, the orange glowing brightly in the cloudy sky.

"You always knew it would end like this. It always happens."

Slade walked closer to Robin.

"The apprentice _thinks_ he can out smart, out _wit_ the master, who _taught_ him _every_thing he _practically_ knows."

Slade stopped at Robin's hands, "But alas, he always fails to beat his master. And it always ends in a way, just. Like. This."

Slade lifted his foot high and crashed it down on Robin's left hand. The cracking sound was sickening to the ear and painful to the eye. Robin screamed in tortured agony as his hand became limp and fell to his side. Only one hand remained.

"It had been...fun, Robin. I will never forget the time we had shared. So many qualities to be remembered.."

Robin's eyes widened as he struggled to get any friction on the wall.

"But one I shall never forget: the look in your eyes as you realize who is to be the cause of your death."

Slade waved his hand in 'good-bye' and lifted his foot once again. As he began to bring it down, Robin caught friction. He smiled smugly, "Not today."

"Hee-YAH!"

Robin ran up the wall, flipped over the edge of it and kicked Slade right in the mask.

"Ah!" Slade faltered backwards surprised by the events.

Robin's left hand was still limp but managed to get Starfire over his shoulder.

He ran over to the roof's edge.

"See ya Slade."

Robin jumped and landed on the fire escape. He continued to run down the cold metal steps, hurrying to get to the bottom.

_**Back on the street... **_

"Yo, B!"

BB turned from Raven and Terra's fight to see a one armed Cyborg running up to him. Sweat was trickling down his face, wrinkles of exhaustion spread over it. "Where the hell were you? You okay?"

Cy nodded, trying to catch his breath. "You're not going to believe this, but _Terra_ attacked me over at Lincoln."

Beast Boy turned to the heroine and evil apprentice (appren-teece) fight.

"I know.."

--

"Why are you doing this??!!" Raven screamed as she pinned Terra to the pavement.

Terra rolled her eyes angrily, "Oh like you don't know!"

Raven sighed, "No! I don't!"

Terra blasted yellow energy into Raven's eyes, making her release her. "You and those Teen Titans want to do the same to me!"

Raven rubbed her sore eyes, "What the _hell_ are you _talking _about?!"

Terra continued to throw large rocks at Raven, enjoying her pain. "You tried to kill me, but _he_ saved me. _He's _the only one who **cares**!"

Terra punched Raven across the face, metal platting beneath her gloves punctured Raven's jaw.

Terra didn't stop there. She swung out a leg, tripping Raven and pinned her to the ground, Raven's back facing Terra.

Terra leaned in close to Raven's ear, her hot breath on Raven's neck.

"It's time to pay for your deceit. Your robot buddy already got a taste of it.."

Raven pulled one of her arms free and slapped Terra across the face.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" A tree broke lose from the ground, and came hurling toward Terra.

Terra, still recovering from the hard slap, didn't notice it. It hit hard onto her fragile skin, tearing it away to reveal blood.

Furious, she flipped over to Raven and swipe-kicked her on the face, boot spikes leaving a nasty, bloody mark. Raven lost balance and fell to the pavement with a thud, hand grasping onto her cheek in pain.

Terra smirked at her wickedly. She held up her glowing hands, directly on top of her,

"Bye-Bye Birdie.."

Raven, defenseless at the moment, closed her eyes, bracing for the pain. But it never came.

"YAH!"

A grunt of pain came to Raven's ears.

Terra skidded to the right of where Raven was laying. Raven opened her eyes to see Beast Boy standing over her, fists balled but eyes weary and glossed over.

"Sorry, Terra."

He looked down at Raven and offered a hand. Raven took it against her will and stood with him.

"Titans!"

BB and Raven looked over to their scraped up, bloody leader calling them over. To the right was Cyborg, carrying Starfire in his arms. BB wondered briefly how Cy got his arm back so quick.

They both ran over to Robin and stood next to him, looking on to where he was, waiting for orders. Terra was recovering from Beast Boy's blow and Slade was peering over the roof's edge.

"Titans..fall back.."

Puffy gray smoke engulfed the weary Titans, covering their limp tracks.

* * *

There they stood. The heros and heroines of Jump City. Their capes whipped around in the strong wind, their eyes set in determination. They held no emotions on their sleeves. It was their duty to protect, their duty to fight. Rain leaked from the sky, the drops hitting and soaking the heros and heroines.

The bandages and band-aids began to slide off them, revealing horrible wounds. Hearts were filled with pain, but it was a duty, not an option.

They stood in the middle of Markov Lane, poised proudly. Wounded soldiers they were, but fight they will. Only won side can win.

Their leader, Dick Grayson, a.k.a.: Robin, stood in front, looking ahead, waiting for the opponents to make their entrance. People say the responsibility for a team is too much for a 16 year old to handle. For Robin though, it was just another day in Gotham..

Koriand'r , a.k.a.: Starfire, stood behind him on his left. Her arms were straight at her side, wet auburn hair blowing gracefully in the wind. Her green eyes showed no signs of previous weeping, yet it had occurred. She would always stand by her leader, her friend...her soul mate, what ever happened..

Victor Stone, a.k.a.: Cyborg, stood next to Starfire on her left. Electrical circuits sparked a bit in the noreaster, but it only showed his power, strength. The rain slid down his chocolate, bald head, onto his face. He did not care to wipe it off, it only showed grace..

Raven, her real name unknown, stood behind Robin on his right, next to Starfire on her right, with a space between them. Her bandages were sliding off her face, revealing vicious wounds and bruises. Red, burnt marks scarred her moon pale face on either side of her eyes. Purple strands of hair blew softly in the wind, cloak whipping violently in the rain. Her eyes showed nothing, like always, but there was uneasiness around her with the comrade beside her..

Garfield Logan. A.k.a. Beast Boy, stood on Raven's right. His hair plastered to his head, gel running out of it, leaving the hair resting right above his eyes. His green complexion had no marks, just of tiredness. He had not fought the previous battle, it was too much. But this time, it would be different. His arms were at his side, fists balled tightly. He kept repeating the words in his head, 'It is a duty, not an option.' ..

No one knew what results would take place. No one knew what side would win. But what they did know, the Teen Titans weren't going down without a fight.

"Ready to play?"

Terra stood on a floating boulder, in front of the Titans, stopping with just the amount of space between them. Slade followed beside her.

Robin did not move, " We know you're in there somewhere Terra. But we're not going to let you harm the city. So let's rock."

Slade's eye narrowed, "Are you sure Robin? Because everyone knows it's not safe to play with fire.."

He threw a little gray ball to the ground in the space between good and evil. The ball shivered for a second, then erupted in flames, dividing the Titans and Terra and Slade.

Robin and Raven drew their capes/cloaks up to their eyes from the sudden brightness while the rest held up their arms to their eyes.

Robin let his cape go, "Titans! GO!"

Raven and Starfire flew over the burning embers to Slade. Unbeknownst to the Titans, Slade's minions (the Slade-bots) came erupting out of the buildings. Starfire and Raven were forced to fight them off.

"Here we go.." Cy put a code into his mechanical system which turned his tattoo red. He held his breath and ran through the fire. Once released he punched one of the minions in the face, sparks and mechanical hardware flying everywhere.

Robin grinded his teeth as he walked as far as he could go up to the fire. Slade did so too. They faced each other down through the flames.

"So Robin, you're not going to run away again?"

Robin's masked narrowed with his eyes, "And miss your once and for all defeat? No way.."

Robin through a freezing disk into the fire, freezing part of it. He punched the ice with his bare fist with a "Yah!"

Robin quickly ran through the path before it was once again engulfed in flames.

Slade, at his first chance, took out his bo-staff and he and Robin fought head to head; one on one. Former master and former apprentice.

-

Beast boy stood in his same position, waiting for Terra to come to him. His wish was granted.

"You ready to rock?"

Beast boy winced at the memory that the comment brought (A/N: "Terra" ep.).

"Terra, please, don't do this. What happened? I thought you were back. I thought everything was fine."

Terra put a hand out towards BB's direction, "Nothing will be fine until you rot in hell."

Rocks and boulders with a yellow hue around them charged in Beast boy's direction. With quick thinking, BB morphed into a mouse, dodging them in his small size. He reverted back to himself once the danger passed.

"Terra, can't we talk this out? I think it's just a big misunderstanding!"

Terra stared angrily at him. "It was my misunderstanding for ever kissing you, hugging you and trusting you. That's what you wanted, huh? For me to fall into your arms and then take my life with a final snap."

BB's eyes widened, "No! I would NEVER do that! Slade's lying to you Terra! I know that you know the truth!"

Without of word, Terra floated to him on her rock and punched in the face without a second thought.

BB held his face in it's tingling pain. Terra tried to punch him again, but Beast boy took his hands away from his aching cheek and grabbed both of her arms. He pulled down on them, taking Terra down to the ground. He pinned her lightly. BB still didn't want to hurt her.

"Terra please, just listen to me. Slade did this to you before and the results were tragic. Get the facts straight! Don't repeat that history. You have a chance now to make everything right!"

Terra stopped struggling under his grip and looked into his eyes, almost as if she were reverting to her old self. But the moment was thrown away as Slade's words echoed in her head.

'_**He** even tried to **kill** you..'_

Terra screamed as she pushed herself forward, making BB go down on the pavement, her hands pinning him to the ground.

"You tried to kill me. Slade saved me. Your team is evil and vicious. _Those_ are the facts, _you_ get them straight!"

Terra summoned a rock over and brought it down as she quickly got up. Beast boy gasped and rolled over. The rock smashed in sharp pieces where he lay only seconds before.

Beast Boy got up and ran behind Terra and looped his arms around hers and pulled her into himself. He spun around to a store window and forced Terra to look into her reflection.

"Look at yourself Terra! Is this the life you want to lead?! I'm not lying to you, please, just come home and everything will be alright.."

Terra's eyes welled up with tears. She closed them and turned away from the window's mirror. "I don't have a home. It's just another one of your lies."

"No it's-!"

Terra shouted over him, "NO! You said that you'd be my friend no matter what.." Terra began to sob, "A-and when I came to you in need, in hurt..you-  
you turned me away. You're lies..are everywhere. How can I ever trust you again?" She ended in a little whisper.

Beast boy winced. Two of friends couldn't trust him. As he thought this, his hold on Terra subsided for a moment, but Terra took advantage.

She swung around and grabbed his arm and threw him into the store window. Glass rained upon Beast boy, tearing away his skin, ripping his shirt.

Terra stepped into the store window, sniffing a bit. She stood over the injured boy.

He didn't move, only stared sadly at her.

Terra furrowed her eyebrows in anger, "Aren't you going to do anything?!"

Beast boy quietly spoke, "Why should I? The two girls I love can't trust me anymore and I've let them down.. Why bother..?"

Terra didn't take pity on him as she blasted through the store door onto the pavement outside.

Beast boy flopped onto the middle of Markov Lane like a rag doll. He rolled over by the fire.

Terra slowly walked toward him.

She stood over him. She was in control now. All it took was one final push..."

---------

"There's too many!!"

The minions of Slade kept appearing out of nowhere. There was too many.

Starfire grabbed her friends and flew to an abandoned office building. She shut and locked the door behind them and sighed.

"They are too numerous. It's 2,000 against three.."

Raven looked over to her, "So we're just going to hide in here like fools and let them take over the city?"

Cyborg sighed. His arm was going berserk and his circuits were practically fried. "Seems like it.."

Raven flared up. "What is wrong with you guys?! It is our duty to protect the city! Our duty to stop Slade! We are going out there right now to take him down **or die trying**!!"

"But how? They're draining us out."

"Doesn't matter. I think I have a plan-"

Just then, the door smashed open and revealed thousands of robots.

Starfire's eyes glowed bright green as did her hands. Cy's arm folded to reveal a sonic cannon. Raven's eyes glowed white, hands cackling with dark energy.

Starfire spoke as the robots circled around them.

"What is your plan, Raven?"

They started to close in.

"I..don't know.."

–

**_Robin and Slade.._**

Robin smelled smoke, rain, fog, blood and burning flesh all at once. The key elements of a fight. And death.

Slade was pushing Robin with his bo-staff toward the fire. Robin tried to push back but was weak. Previously, he had been thrown into a brick wall. That can take it out of you..

"Let us finish what should have been finished a long time ago.."

With a final push, Slade forced Robin into the flames.

Robin screamed in agony as his flesh started to give way. Blackness started to cover up his vision. Everything was spinning. Everything..was ending..

Slade smiled through his mask. The master had won..

---------------------------------------

"Terra! What are you waiting for!? Kill him, like he wants to kill you.."

Slade's voice pounded in Terra's ears. She was going to take another's life. She, Terra, was going to kill someone with her own two hands.

But it was time. No more waiting. No more chances.

---------------------------------------

A blue light flashed in the room as a robot was thrown to the wall by Cyborg's cannon.

"How many left?!"

Stafire shot one in the gut, "Much!"

Raven, growing worried for their lives and wondering where her two other teammates were shouted to Cy and Star, "Get out of the building!!"

Cy punched one into a wall, "You crazy?! We're not leaving you alone in here!"

Raven let out of frustrated sigh, "You're just going to have to trust me on this!"

Cy and Starfire hesitated before they went out the door. Just before Starfire did, she ran up to her friend and hugged her, "Please be careful." Raven returned it. "I will."

Starfire ran out with tears in her eyes.

Raven's eyes followed her until she was out of site. When she was, she turned around to the task at hand.

Raven put her hands together, like she was going to pray. She closed her eyes.

**_Back outside_**, Star and Cy were standing outside of the building, "Do you think we should have left her to fight alone?"

"I don't know, Star.. Raven is really strong. I'm sure she can handle it."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the top floor starting to crumble.

"I hope.."

_**Inside the building...**_

The robots started closing in on Raven. Their sharp, mechanical fingers gleamed in the florescent lights.

Raven reopened her eyes, which have turned to a deep, coal black. Between the spaces of her hands, a pure white light was forming.

Raven pulled apart her hands, the whiteness growing along with them. Raven prayed in her mind that this would work.

"Azerath...Metrion...ZINTHOS!!!!"

She pulled out her arms to their official span and the whiteness became a bubble. Everything was blinded by it. Time seemed to stop.

**_Outside..._**

Suddenly, the building exploded in blackness, red, orange and yellow.

"Star! C'mon!"

"No! We cannot leave Raven!"

Starfire started to run to the exploding building but Cyborg grabbed her arm and started to run at his full speed.

The smoke and fire started to roll towards them. Without warning, another explosion occurred.

Cyborg, with quick agility, dove to the ground, and covered Starfire's head and body with his own.

**_Inside..._** (this is starting to get annoying.)

The dust settled. There was nothing left. All that remained of Slade's minions was dust and sparks. Nothing more.

Raven had her fists balled tightly, arms crossed in front of her, eyes closed. ("Nevermore" ep.) A big black bubble surrounded her, protecting her against the blow.

Raven sighed and put her arms to her side, the bubble disappearing. She stood for a moment put lost balance and fell to the ground from exhaustion. Raven picked her head up to survey the scene around her.

Proudly but weakly she spoke three words before blacking out completely,

"Or die trying.."

---------------------------

"Terra! NOW!"

Terra winced at Slade's harsh voice. She looked into Beast boy's eyes. They showed sadness and defeat. He had tried to get through to her, but gave up.

"Just so you know, I _did_ once like you and I once _did_ love you.."

Beast boy smiled weakly,

"That's all I ever wanted.."

* * *

A/N: Man, took me 3 days to write this!

Just so you know, I put in references to some of the things the Titans and Terra did. Just thought it would help out some people. Also, the street the Titans were on, Markov Lane, Markov is actually the 'comic book Terra's' last name ;)

Please read and review! :)


	12. She's My Last Winter

**The Drewfus-** Wow, now that I look back on that chapter, it does have a lot of references and same scenes as "Aftershock"! Sorry for that. I didn't mean to.

**Veral42-** Thanks a bunch! I looked at your past reviews. Sorry for all the French. I kinda went overboard with it. But the last few chapter were French Free! Lol. And yes, the chapters have gotten longer, even though this one isn't as long as Chap. 11.. I've noticed I ended a lot of chapters with Slade and Terra scenes, so sorry if the "cycle is getting really old!!" /:

**Arnye-** Whoops! I always get that particular word wrong since it has no 'e' on the end of it like other female nouns... but anyway, thanks for pointing it out. :)

**Swifty The Teen Titan-** Heh, thanks! And no that isn't a lame joke. My cousin and I laughed when we saw it. ;)

**Anavrin14- **You stuck by me all this way, haven't you? Heehee. Thank you so much for the reviews!

**Kelley Riley-** Nope, that's not the end and neither is this chapter. There's one more chappie then an epilogue. I'm a BB/T follower too, but I always beenwith Rae/BB first. Main priority there!

Thanks everybody who reviewed! On with the tale you've all comed to love (well most of ya...; ),

_ReViVed_

Chapter 12: _She's My Last Winter.._

**She looks into my eyes and I'm alive again **

**And when she says goodbye, I just die again.**

Smoke from the burning embers was visible to the eye from the next town over. Burning hair, flesh and clothing filled and hung in the air like thick maple syrup.

Everything was silenced except for a broken pipe leaking out water and the fire crackling with pleasure.

**That's when my restlessness begins **

**Please don't let it win**

A sense of lostness was all around. Everything oblivious to what events had just taken place moments before. A pair of green eyes looked to her comrade questionably then to a burnt shell of a building.

**I'm so tired again**

**But underneath the haze **

**One thing still remains the same**

Cyborg stood still, mouth in a firm line.

Starfire spoke up, "Cyborg? Friend? May we please see if Raven is well at this moment??"

Cyborg nodded and took a step forward, but collapsed on his knees.

"Cyborg!"

His shoulders slumped down and then rose once more. Sobs shook his metal body.

"I should have never left her alone in there.."

**She's the only one I've known **

**And now she's gone away**

Starfire ran up to him and knelt down, a hand placed on her friends shoulder, "Raven is strong Cyborg. She knew what she was doing. I am positive that Raven is well. Come now..."

**She's the light that brought me to the edge**

**Will I ever love again?**

She hoisted Cy up to his feet and they both walked to the black building, Starfire's hand still on his shoulder.

They stepped over all kinds of debris, including parts of the building and glass from its windows. It crunched from the hero's feet.

As Star and Cy stepped into the demolished door way, a chill went through the air, chilling their very core.

**She walked into my life and my world was still**

Starfire was the one who spotted Raven first.

"Raven!"

**She reached into my soul and all my doubts were killed **

**That's when my loneliness subsided**

She was covered in black soot from head to toe, her body was sprawled out helplessly, scratches of red appeared through her black cloudy skin.

**She gave me the will**

Starfire cautiously walked up to her, trying not to startle nor hurt Raven. The building was weak and who knew how much it could take to bring the thin ceiling camedown on them?

Starfire placed a slender hand on Raven's shoulder, kneeling down, "Oh Raven, my friend Raven... You are hurt."

"Wha-?" Raven stirred, lifting her head up weakly, but bringing it down in a second.

**I could fight it **

**But nothing can erase one that still remains the same**

Starfire brushed some soot off of Raven's angelic face, "Please, do not try to put movement into your fragile body. Let me and Cyborg take care ofyour transportation."

At this time, Cy came into view behind Star. His soft chocolate brown eyes started to well up in the sight of Raven's condition.

**She's the only one I've known**

**Now she's gone away **

**She's the light that brought me to the edge**

"We have to call an ambulance from the next town over. This place is deserted."

**Will I ever love again?**

Starfire nodded and gently, oh so gently, lifted Raven off the ground. A few grunts of pain escaped Raven's throat in response.

Outside, Cy opened a flap on his arm, trying to call to the next town, Shayson City. Raven began to fidgeted in Starfire's arms.

"No...Don't call..don't call.."

"Raven, we must! You are in an unstable condition."

Raven's eyes closed hard,pain sketchedon her features, "No.. I can use my healing power. B-Beast boy is the one to worry about.."

Starfire and Cyborg's eyes met, trying to figure out the situation wordlessly.

A sigh was heard in the mist of it, "Cyborg, take Raven into your arms, I shall go searching for Robin and Beast boy."

Cyborg nodded, taking Raven from her, knowing he couldn't change Star's mind.

—

"R-robin? Robin where are your whereabouts?"

Starfire walked slowly up to the still blazing fire. Her worried eyes darted from left to right; in and out of each dark alley.

**So just tell me what I should do **

**I left everything for you**

Her foot collided with a long round object.

Starfire lightly gasped, Robin's bo-staff. Her eyes seemed to search for something, trying to add something up.

"The staff of bo is angled into 65 degrees...so..it would have rolled horizontally from..." Starfire gasped strongly as her eyes landed on the burning embers..

**And I can hardly breathe**

"ROBIN!"

She rocketed toward the flames and knelt right next to them. Her eyes squinched in the heat and light. They then leaked out wet tears as she found him half in and out of the fire to her far right.

Starfire went into the blaze, which was really only her arm and fished outRobin, who looked like he was on his last breaths.

She scooted away from the fire, the wretched flames that were taking her loved ones' life away.

"Robin.."

She ran her fingers through Robin's now thin and burnt hair. His mask was torn away, revealing the _real_ closed eyelids of Dick Grayson.

**Cause I know I lost you from my world **

**From my...**

Starfire's eyes poured out tears of regret and sorrow uncontrollably. Her voice was only a mere whisper.

"Robin..please.."

**She's the only one I've known**

He lay still.

**Now she's gone away **

Starfire hugged him close, not minding his burning flesh and hair smell. Her tears fell onto his burnt uniform, his melted R symbol.

"I want you to know Robin..that..that I have been so grateful for your presence around me. Your touch, your voice, your caring ways... Your..eyes.."

**She's the light that brought me to the edge**

She began to sob uncontrollably, "A-and...and all I want from you now..is-is a goodbye. For I do love you Robin.. I really and truly do.. All of the nights we talked, made love and just in each other's presence will always forever be in my heart.." She took a breath. The crying stopped.

"I love you. I-I love you. Please, please Robin..,"

She settled him back into her lap, seeing his face, "Don't leave me. Because Robin, if you pass..my heart will too."

**Will I ever love again..?**

Starfire closed her eyes, demolishing all hope for her soul mate's chances of survival..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg, not knowing what to do, tried calling Shayson City once more.

"Don't."

Cyborg's eyes swivelled to Raven who was floating in the air on her back, a white glow surrounding her.

"I have to Rae. I need to."

Raven landed softly on her feet, "No, you don't. Stay here and look out for Starfire and Robin or even Slade. I'll go find Beast Boy."

When she tried to take a step, she lost her balance and almost fell, if it wasn't for Cyborg catching her.

"You can't Raven. You're still too wea-"

"-I'm fine!"

She pulled out of Cyborg's grip and steadied herself.

"Don't Raven."

Raven eyed Cy with her violet-blue orbs,

"I have toCyborg. I need to."

v Second Half v

* * *

"That's all I ever wanted.."

**Last winter, on the coldest day, people gathered 'round**

Terra's eyes welled up with tears. 'How can I do this now?'

Slade's voice came once again into her mind, haunting her, 'Just like he wants to kill you..'

"Terra..I'm waiting.."

**I heard what you said behind me, **

Slade's voice came in impatient, Terra knew not to test it.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy..For everything I've done."

**Now I'm here looking for another way now, **

Beast Boy smiled and nodded, then kept his head down, waiting for the pain to hit. Waiting for death's final release. 'Please God, let this be over with. I can't live knowing the people I love don't trust me..'

**I'm standing for an angel to take me away,**

Terra's hand glowed, just like all the times before. But something stopped her, maybe it was her conscience, maybe it was..the real Terra. The Terra that was still a part of her, just waiting to wake up once more.

' "_Come on Terra, we gotta go!" Beast Boy took a hold of her shoulders, voice rough but tender all at once. The volcano lava rumbled. _

_Terra's head lowered, hair covering the right side of her face, "I can't. I have to stay." _

_Beast Boy's eyes widened, voice cracking, "N-no.." _

_Terra lifted her head, looking to the left of herself, avoiding Beast Boy's eyes, "I'm the only one who can stop it." _

_Beast Boy shook his head, pleading with her, "No Terra, you can't, it's too late!" _

_Terra looked into Beast Boy's eyes and smiled, lifted her hair out of her face and behind her ear, "It's **never** too late." _

_Terra took a step forward and embraced BB in her arms, feeling his warmth for one last time. Beast Boy engulfed her in his arms, putting his head on her shoulder, tears forming. After awhile,Terra pulled back and watched Beast Boy give her a onelast and finallonging look and run back to the others. _

_Terra watched him go, the lava started to burst out of the walls. She closed her eyes, her body aglow with the yellow trademark. Terra balled her fists, grinding her teeth, eyes squinting in determination and pain. _

_Terra spread open her arms, yellow engulfing the cavern. Her scream of pleading forgiveness and pain echoed and pierced all who were around. It was her last note of her sorrowful song.' _

Terra gasped and clutched her head in pain. It was true. Everything.

**Oh how I feel you've woke up**

**Oh well I feel you now**

Terra looked at Beast Boy's face. He was waiting for his final note to ring out too. The scene was all too familiar.

**And you're crashing down today**

Terra collapse to the ground, hands on either side of her head.

"I can't! I can't do it!!"

Slade flared, "Dammit Terra!!! Dammit!"

Slade took out a stun-gun, aiming it at the helpless greenteen. Beast Boy's eyes widened, but could not make the connection between his brain and limbs.

**And the moon that shines turns into tides, **

**as the clouds are pushed by wind**

"Sometimes you have to do everything yourself to make things right."

A red mark showed up on Beast Boy's chest, thetarget being locked. Terra was still getting over the memory, not noticing the situation.

"Goodbye green on-AH!"

A glowing piece of debris hit him square in the mask. Slade bulleted backward, shocked by the sudden force.

"Not today Slade. You're not taking him away!"

Slade got up groggily, his eye searching for the blue-cloaked empress. Slade snickered under his demonic mask.

"Raven, you love this fool? I never knew that you could steep so low. Surely you can do better than _this_." He spat out the word, disgusted.

Raven's eyes glowed white, "Shut up!"

Slade walked toward the half-demon, unfazed by her body enveloped in black, eyes becoming a pinkish red from white. "What's the matter, Ravie? Did the big bad man hurt your feelings?"

Raven didn't say a word, only grinded her teeth angrily. 'That bastard! That worthless piece of- No. I will not let him get to me!'

"Well my dear, this is one dog that's bite is worse than it's bark!"

Slade ran forward, and pinned Raven to the ground. Raven's eyes glowed red, her breathing steadily becoming heavier.

"Ah, ah Raven. Don't want that temper to rise, now do we?"

With a demonic chuckle he took the stun-gun and placed it over her chakra.

Raven's eyes reverted to their violet-blue and became pleading, "No! Please don't!"

**And the butterflies collide inside **

**a jar that lies within your heart, **

Slade smiled wickedly, "Now Raven, your mother wouldn't want you to plead like this. She wouldn't want you to become a pitiful soul..Well, it's like they say, "Like mother, like daughter"!"

Slade clicked the trigger and rose up quickly.

Raven screamed in agony, her insides becoming hollow, her mind burning like fire. Raven rolled on her side and scrunched up into a ball. Tears of red swept down her cheeks, eyes becoming red with her own blood. Whimpers and occasional shrieks of pain sounded from her.

**You're free**

Slade stood before her, showing off his power. He walked quietly away, leaving Raven alone, leaving her to die in the alley.

Slade came back to his previous spot and aimed the stun-gun once more at Beast Boy's chest.

**The last winter, on the longest day when people gathered 'round **

"Goodbye you meaningless, worthless heap of bones."

Everything seemed to go in slow motion from then on. The click of a stun-gun, the pleading scream of a girl, the tears sweeping down a green complexion...and then..it happened.

**You never looked around to see me**

**Now I'm just looking for my other way out**

"NOOO!"

Terra flew in front of Beast Boy, taking the stun-gun's blow right in the chest. She collapsed on the ground, writhing in pain.

"Fool," was only word Slade said as he put the stun-gun away and walked alone into the foggy darkness and rain.

"Terra!"

Beast Boy found his arms and legs moving once more as he scrambled off the ground and to Terra's side, holding her in his lap.

**Still waiting for that angel to take me away, **

**Oh how I feel you've woke up, **

"Oh, Terra..."

**Oh how I feel you now**

Terra's cerulean eyes opened, clouds of pain visible in them. But something was different about them. Something had been......revived.

**And your crashing down today**

Her voice went no higher than a whisper, "Hey, Beast Boy.. I finally get to see you.."

Beast Boy's head cocked to one side, confused, "What do you mean? I've always been in your sight.."

**And the moon that shines turns into tides, **

**as the clouds are pushed by wind**

Terra closed her eyes and shook her head. She opened them, smiling, "The first time since the storm. Since the concussion. Since everything. I can finally see you..all of you. You're just like I left you, pure with a golden heart."

**And the butterflies collide inside **

**A jar that lies within your heart**

"Terra..you mean..?"

Terra smiled brighter and whispered, "I'm back. I'm finally..back. But, heh, guess you and me were never meant to be, right?"

**You're free**

Beast Boy's eyes welled up with tears, but he managed to smile, "Guess not...But we can try one more time! A second chance."

Terra shook her head softly, "No Beast boy..it's you and Raven now. I'm gone, I'm in the past."

**You're free, so why are you falling down? **

"No Terra," Beast Boy's tears slid down his face, "You're not in the past.. You're here! Now let's go home.."

Terra put a hand to her bleeding chest, trying to loosen up the pain. She closed her eyes in agony, then opened them once more.

"Go to her Beast boy.." Terra smiled against her pain, "Goto Raven."

Beast boy shook his head, tears running down his cheeks freely, "I can't Terra, it's too late. I blew it with her. It's just too late."

**You're free, when the world's not right**

Terra weakly smiled, reaching up to Beast Boy's face, brushing away his tears, "It's never too late, Beast Boy..."

**You're free...**

She smiled once more. Terra whispered her last breaths as she drifted off into her endless sleep.

**..to do what you like..**

"It's.._never_ too late.."

* * *

One more chapter, then the epilogue. Do not go and review saying, "You killed her!!! You killed Terra! She was _just_ killed and imprisoned in stone!!" or "Youkilled Robin!" "Why didn't BBrun up to Terra and not Raven?!?"Just let the story finish. _Then _you can review saying whatever you like.

The songs for this chapter were "She's"for the first half by Ryan Cabrera and "Last Winter" for the second half also by Ryan Cabrera. This is where I got the title for this chapter from.

Babye my friends!

_-XxHot92xX_


	13. Coming To An End

**Wren O'brien-** Thank you! I was a Terra fan but since I got into BB/Rae..eh..not so much. Thank you for the review!

**Raidersrule76-** Your welcome.

**The Drewfus-** I luv plot twists too. You'll see what I mean in the epilogue :3

**Veral42-** Thank you. I will read and review on your story too. It's the least I can do after you reviewed all of my chapters! :)

On with the story biznotchez! Heh...sorry!

_ReViVed_

Chapter 13: _Coming To An End..._

**Life, it's crazy how some things never work out**

**But I'm hoping that this time goes right**

The white walls seemed to drain all of the color of the room. The only color was the green line that was in control of all. The lines that went up and down at a steady beat, could turn fatal at any given moment. It was only up to the hands of God, Himself.

Starfire sat in a teal cushion chair, right next to Robin who seemed to lay lifelessly in the white bed. She kept her warm, tender hands on his cold and clammy ones. Starfire kept her hopes up, knowing that Robin would make it out of this dilemma. But even with proof of it, nothing seemed possible in a room where death's were numerous..

**Cause I've tried so hard **

**To keep you hanging on this life**

Starfire had not slept since the accident. No, it wasn't an accident. She knew what had obviously happened. Her hair was flat and disheveled and no longer held the glow it once did. Her face was paled, her lips, a pale pink. Her eyes held worry, emotional pain, and regret. Starfire had taken Robin's condition and blamed it on herself. She thought that if she had only stayed with him during battle, Robin would've been fine.

Cyborg had tried to send Starfire home once or twice to get her to rest. She wouldn't though. She would stay by her lover and friend's side. Cy had also tried to tell her it wasn't her fault, but she wouldn't hear that either.

"If it was not my fault, then why would I have such feelings that it was?" Cyborg was silenced by her statement.

Starfire sighed and stroked Robin's burnt hair.

"I know you can do this Robin. You can make it past this..this..predicament. Robin, you have always told me to be strong in times of sadness and sorrow. Now it is your turn to."

Starfire took both of his hands in hers, "I do not underestimate you, Robin. I know you will wake up, know you will open your beautiful eyes. It's all up to you now, Robin..."

**But you always have to try and fight. **

**Well I'm scared and I'm running, **

**And I'm running out of time**

Starfire's eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

'_Nightwing turned his back to Starfire, going over to his computer, "So it's impossible? Good. If memory serves, we have done the impossible before.."' _

"_Robin, you are my best friend. If you have turned truly evil, then go ahead.." Starfire lowered her glowing, green fist to her side. "..Do what you must." _

_Robin lowered his weapon, "Starfire, no! I-"_ **' **

Starfire wiped a sliding tear away. She smiled weakly, "Memories, Robin. Our memories..if you do pass to the heaven's of the Great Landony..then our memories will always live on, forever."

**And all this time,**

**Always thought we were invincible, **

The beeping of the green line was the only sound in the room. The steady beat made Starfire calmer.

Robin's condition, though, was not one to calm about. He was in the fire for longer than he should have been. Smoke inhalation, four-degree burns, melted skin, internal bleeding... The list ran on. But Starfire's optimistic ways blinded her to see the little chances of survival Robin had.

"But you will not pass Robin. You shall live! You would never leave me..right?"

Just then, Robin's breathing ceased. Starfire's eyes widened, this was the second time. She knew what to do.

Her hand slammed on a huge, red button that protruded out of the wall beside her that was labeled, "Emergency Call".

A doctor and nurse immediately rushed in. Starfire flew off the chair to give the doctor and nurse space. She waited quietly waited in the corner, fear settling in.

**And now I'm scared that it's over**

The doctor's voice sliced through her, "It's not looking good. Nurse, bring me oxygen. Hurry!"

The lines of heart rate monitor began to slow.

The doctor pressed an oxygen mask over Robin's nose, his heart rate becoming steady once more.

"That was too close.. Miss?"

Starfire meekly came next to the doctor, "Miss, your friend's chances of survival are very slim right now.. Would you like to call in his other friends and/or relatives if any?"

Starfire flared up, "No! He is not having slim chances! He loves me and I love him! He would and never will leave me! I shall make sure of this!!"

The doctor put a hand on her shoulder, "Miss, calm down. Just call in his family."

Starfire slapped his hand off her, "_We_ the Teen Titans are his family. _I_ am his family. How dare you say he shall pass! For he shall not."

The doctor sighed and went out of the room with the nurse.

Starfire took her place by Robin once more, calming a bit when alone with him. She held one of his hands.

"Do not ever startle me like that again Robin." Her eyes cast down for a moment.

They came back up with tears, "I do not feel as confident Robin.. I know I am supposed to be strong but..I just can't."

**And will I have another time to live?**

Her thumb began to stroke his hand. 'I will search of another topic. That will calm my aura..'

"I feel that it is best you know, Robin, that Terra's body disappeared before the paramedics came. Maybe when all is well, we can search..together.."

It did not help at all as her legs felt like jelly and her heart sank lower, "I want you to know, Robin, that I love you. I love you so much.. I just..wanted you to know..incase.."

Starfire circled her arms around his torso lightly and hugged him. Her jade eyes shed uncontrollable tears as she began to sob.

"I-I love you. Please know that. I-I do not want you to think that I did not."

She sniffed and began to pull back.

As she did a stir, a movement caught her eye.

She pulled out of her hug and raised a brow, eyes full of hope, "R-Robin?"

"S-Star..fire..?"

"Oh Robin!" she embraced him in her arms of binding love. The tears of joy, happiness and thanks flowed down freely on her already tear-stained cheeks.

The room seemed to fill with color and life once more. The walls seemed to be a cream, not white.

Starfire buried her head in Robin's chest, "I thought I had lost you.."

Robin smiled warmly at her and responded gently, "You could _never_ lose me Star..even if you tried ..."

* * *

**Time, it's gone so fast, **

**And all it took was one night back**

'Daffodils? No, no...Tulips? Or Roses? No..she wouldn't like those either..'

Beast boy stood by a glass door that was filled with beautiful flowers behind it. He was in the gift shop in the hospital, the last place he'd like to be.

Beast boy balled his fists angrily and turned away from the flower case. 'She wouldn't like anything. Not even me after what happened...all that we've been through..'

' _Beast Boy sat down on the bed next to her, looking in her eyes then at the quilt, "I-I don't know. Everything's confusing. I just keep thinking that I'm abandoning her..Terra. It's like, a part of me is saying, 'What are you doing with Raven!? What about Terra? She's your only one!'" Beast Boy turned to the Gothic Beauty, "But then there's this other guy.. He says that **you** are the only one. **You** are right here..and **you** can make me happy, you can actually..love me.." Raven blushed._

_She cast her eyes down and quietly spoke, "Which one do you listen to?" _

"_Both I guess. But the second guys' got a point..." He grabbed both of Raven's hands in his. Raven looked into his eyes, "You are here, right here. You..you make me happy and I think..I think I'm.." _

_Beast Boy's eyes welled up with tears, "I think I'm..falling in love with you.." Raven's eyes filled up also, as a window cracked slightly.**' **_

**To crash it all into the ground **

' _Beast Boy got up and walked over to Raven who was now sobbing a bit with her head down. _

"_Oh, Rae.. I don't-" _

"_Don't 'Oh Rae' me! Just go to her! Just..just go.." She pointed to the door. _

"_Rae please.. Don't do this. I-I'll fix this, ok?" _

_Raven closed her eyes, arms still around herself. She slowly shook her head 'no'. "You can't fix something that will never be.." _

"_Raven..." _

"_Go." _

_Raven please, please..let me-" _

"_Just..go. Please Beast Boy." _

"_Raven-" _

_Raven walked over to her door and opened it. She put a hand to her lowered head, eyes closed. Beast Boy stopped talking. He had said enough.**' **_

Beast Boy reached into a candy bowl on the cashier counter and crumpled some in his hand.

'What have I done? Everything I guess. I've loved her, I'vemade love to herI-I've hurt her, and..and I've let her down..'

The old cashier cleared her throat at Beast boy, signaling him to stop squishing the candies. Beast boy's eyes shot up at her. He smiled apologetically and moved to the stuffed animal side of the store.

When out of eye range, he slumped down in a corner and sat.

'Why didn't I go after her? When Slade was attacking her? Why? If I did, she wouldn't be in here now..clinging onto life..'

**Now two gone deep in a predictable last scene **

**I never thought it'd be you and me **

' _Beast Boy dodged a flying plate, "Well, you know what?!? I don't **care** if I hurt your feelings any more! I've tried and tried to apologize but NO! You're just a selfish **bitch** who's way too emotional! God! Why was I ever **with** you!?" _

_Raven threw a plate to Beast Boy's head, him earning a cut on the cheek, "You tell me Beast Boy! I tried to give you everything I had but you just needed more, didn't you?!? You **lied** to me! You said I was never alone! Well guess what!? I **am**!" _

_Beast Boy pushed Raven into the opposite wall, "I don't care!! Go ahead and go cry in your room! I never want to see your emotionless face again!!" _

_Raven smacked Beast Boy on his cheek, "I hate you!! I HATE you! Why the hell did you do this to me!?!! I can't even say that I hate you without lying!! Argh!" _

_A window cracked and exploded, glass shards raining upon the two.**' **_

**So what do we do? **

**I tell you I'm afraid just like you**

Beast boy replayed the memory over and over in his head with a simple question, "Why?"

But it wasn't so simple. He needed Greek Monks to help him with this question. The fact was, he didn't know. All of those hurtful times..he didn't know why they happened. They just...did.

**But by the time we're done thinking it's gone **

**So don't waste your life **

Beast Boy put his head in his hands, "And now..she's in there..thinking I don't love her. I-I don't even know what I love anymore.."

The conscience inside him woke up, "_You said it yourself. You do love her and always will. If we were to never love anyone who's been horrible, then no one would be loved.. Raven loves you. Go to her Beast Boy. She loves you.." _

"But I can't." Beast Boy shook his head. He had a fear. A fear that when he walked into her room..the heart monitor would stop, that it would drag it's long note out until he reached insanity.

"And I'll know what they'll say.. 'Yeah, he killed her. He walked in and she died..'"

His eyes looked up to see a white dove on a windowsill, "But..but I do love her. She..just doesn't love me.. I lied to her, said she'd never be alone. Then..I left her.. What does that say to her?"

'_Go..' _

Beast Boy stood up abruptly, "W-what?"

' _Go...' _

It was then that he saw it. A raven. It's wings stretched out over the beautiful wave curling upwards, over the sky. It's eyes were set up, up towards the horizon, set in determination and love. Freedom rang throughout it's open beak.

**Just look at me and remember the time **

**The time my angel came to stay**

Beast boy's eyes sparkled as he walked slowly over to the statue and stared. The crystal talons stretched out, barely touching the wave.

' "_Do you promise you'll still be here when I wake up?" **' **_

Beast Boy's hands reached up toward the statue and nestled it in his palms, then settling it close to his heart, "Yes..I promise."

**Take me away!**

* * *

The door of life and death stood before him. Happiness or sorrow waited for him. Tears of regret and sorrow or happiness and joy watched him.

The raven sculpture lay in his arms, a token of his thankfulness and love for her.

Beast Boy's feet seemed cemented to the white tiled floor. What would await him beyond her door? What words would be said? What tears would be shed??

Beast boy sighed heavily, there was only one way to find out. He reached out his hand and turned the door knob quietly and pushed it open even more quietly. Beast Boy closed his eyes and walked in, not wanting to see what was before him. Beast boy shut the door behind himself with a click and opened his eyes. He gasped quietly.

**I'm scared, and I'm running, and I'm running out of time **

**And all this time, always thought we were invincible **

'_There she was. Sitting on the edge of her bed with all her glory. Her legs crossed and arms folded. Her face held no expression, eyes clouded over. _

_He just stood there._

_Raven had to fight with all her will-power to not cry or rip his head off, _

"_Well?" _

_Beast Boy slowly walked in the room, hands out in front of him, "Listen, Rae..." _

_He could say no more. What was there to say? _

"_I'm listening." Her voice was slathered in cold ice. _

_Beast Boy knew that this was not going to be easy at all.**'**_

'"_And-and I know that it couldn't work out..with you and your powers.. But I can't help it.." Raven felt his hands squeeze hers. Raven squeezed back._

"_We..we can work something out.."**'**_

There she lay. Almost lifelessly. Beast boy gulped audibly and forced his feet to move onward toward a chair that lay by Raven's bedside.

**Now I'm scared that it's over, **

**And will I have another time to live? **

Beast boy set the raven sculpture down on her night stand and took a seat beside her.

"Hey Raven..."

She lay there in her white sheets that seemed to have more color in them than herself. 'Just sleeping...just sleeping' Beast boyconvinced himself that sleeping was all she was doing.

**To live..**

Beast Boy took time to look Raven through.

Her face was paler than normal..much paler. Her hair had lost it's brightness and took on a dull feature. Raven's face had bruises to the ton, including a stun-gun scar on her forehead, and red tear marks on her cheeks. Raven's chakra was in a white color, which gave Beast boy a shiver. She was like a ghost. A lost soul.

'And all because of me...'

Beast Boy took her hands in his, bringing back memories from their first time..

'_Beast Boy parted from Raven's kiss and slowly opened his eyes and looked into the purple orbs. He smiled as he grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. It seemed that they fit perfectly. He kissed them and held on. Raven slowly smiled. Beast Boy could feel a rush of joy for completing his long-awaited task._'

**So that day you drank away**

"Hey Raven.." He repeated once more.

"I..I don't know what to say.. I.." Beast Boy was at a lost of words.

'"_I..I don't know what to say Raven.." _

"_There's nothing to say." _

"_C'mon Raven..I said I was sorry." _

"_Sorry? No Beast Boy. Sorry doesn't cut it this time."_**'**

Beast boy's eyes welled up with tears, the emerald shade becoming blurry, "I'm..so..sorry.."

**All alone, in some way**

Beast Boy put his head to her hands, still holding onto them like they were the only thing keeping him afloat, "I'm sorry! F-for everything Raven! For everything.. I didn't come to your aid in battle, I stood silently while you fought Terra alone, and I...I let you down.."

His tears washed up on Raven's pale hands, "I pushed you, fought with you, slapped you..when I was angry..but I was only confused.. But I know that's no excuse, Raven..."

"I let you down..I let you down Raven. I kissed the one girl you hated most, I watched as you got shot by Slade.. I ...lied to you."

**All that's left is me to blame**

Beast Boy picked up his head and pulled back Raven's violet hair, "And I know you can't accept me now.. I lied. I said that you were never alone. I said that you were my only one.. But I threw it all away! I can't take it back!"

Beast boy whispered softly, " But I was wrong, Raven. Wrong about everyone and everything..but us. You are my only one. Terra can be a lot of things..funny, sweet, kind, villainous, harsh..but she can never play the role of you Raven."

Beast Boy traced Raven's cheek bone with a green finger tenderly, "You think you're alone Raven..but you're not..Not anymore. I admit, I messed up, screwed up, fucked up.. But.. Just give me another chance.."

'"_There's no more chances to give. You never had one! I let you in but..but you just.." Her words trailed off.**'**_

"Just.." Beast Boy had tears rolling down his cheeks as he saw the heart rate monitor beep, "Give me a sign..that..we're okay.."

Beast Boy rubbed his thumb back and forth on Raven's hand. Silence hung in the air.

**I just wanna wake up from this dream!**

' _It was described as Love. Raven knew it was, for she could feel the relaxation, calmness and happiness too_.**'**

Beast Boy sighed. He wasn't about to get an answer..because..she didn't love him.

"How could I be so stupid Raven? Of course you won't forgive me, give me another chance...love me.. You're not in that place anymore so..I should just get over it, right?"

Beast Boy looked to her beautiful face for an answer.

**Well I'm scared, and I'm running, and I'm running out of time **

**And all this time, I always thought we were invincible **

"Yeah? Well...I can't. That's the problem, Rae..cause I don't wanna get over you."

Beast Boy leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against her own lifeless ones. He pulled back.

His eyes shimmered with tears but he smiled warmly, "Because, Raven, I love you."

'_BB moved his thumb side to side on Raven's pale, slender hand. Raven squeezed his hand tighter. They sat there, silent, enjoying one's company. _

_It just seemed right for some reason. _

_It just seemed right...**' **_

Beast Boy's eyes lowered. "But it doesn't matter. What I did was unforgivable and I understand. So..I guess this is it."

Raven's eyes scrunched up in their closed position, eye brows furrowed, "N-no.."

**Now I'm scared that it's over, it's over**

Beast Boy looked away, thinking the voice was his own conscience, "Yes, it is. We're in different places. We had no chance.."

Raven's head shook side to side, her eyes still closed but her face held the features of a sad little girl about to cry, "I-I mean...this.. This can't be it..."

Beast Boy sighed, saying the words Raven said that had sliced his heart in half, "Then how come it is..?"

Raven's closed eyes released tears, "I-I don't want it to be over.. I won't let it be over.."

Beast Boy had tears coming down his face once again, "I don't want it to be either..but it has to..for both of us.."

Raven's chakra turned grey, "N-no.. Not now.. Give it another chance.."

**And will I have another time to live?**

Raven reached out towards the unaware Beast Boy blindly, her hand landed on his shoulder. She held onto him tightly, "Because we deserve it.. Because..I ..."

Beast Boy turned slowly around, bewilderedly as Raven's violet-blue pools opened as she said her final thoughts.

"..I love you.."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Author's Notes: Well, this was the last chapter. I think I'll still be doing that epilogue, just to promise everybody that everyone in this story will be fine, ya know?

Flashbacks in this story were from TT episodes including: How Long Is Forever?", "Apprentice pt. 2", and "Spellbound".

There were also flashbacks from previous chapters including: Chap. 8, Chap. 9, and Chap 11. One flashback where Raven and BB are fighting is just something I made up that would have probably occurred during the time period from Chapter 9 until Chapter 10. Just thought it would spice things up! :)

Song used for this chappie was "Blind Sight" by Ryan Cabrera (yet again... 8D )

I hope this Chapter wasn't too cliché! Please read and review! Epilogue will be up shortly!

_XxHot92xX_


End file.
